Keitai Denjuu Telefang: The Denjuu's Adventure!
by SonicZ16
Summary: The Denjuu World is constantly in Danger, It's up to Crypto and Fungus to set things Right. Things begin with the Kakuza Party running amok, Causing trouble in Netaro's Cave. This one seems easy, but they have a long road ahead of them...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Bet you didn't see this one coming, huh? Anyway, Unlike my other Fanfic, (Final Fantasy 3) This one will be written like an actual story. So now, Here we go!

The Denjuu World… It's full of Denjuu of all shapes and sizes. Some Quick, Some Powerful. One can only enter the Denjuu World if they have a special type of cell phone, Called a D-Shot, and Connect it to an Antenna Tree… But for now, we'll see what's going on in Toronko Village.

Toronko Village… This is where many T-Fangers start their journey. The Wild Denjuu here are not a threat, so going out is not a problem. Usually the first person (Or Denjuu) A new T-Fanger sees is Musa, The Elder of Toronko Village. Then they get a choice of a Starter Denjuu, Let's see what's going on now.

"Ugh, I'm so bored! Can't something exciting happen soon?" Crypto said impatiently.

"All good things come to those who wait, Crypto." Musa replied.

"At least things are more peaceful this way!" Fungus said.

"But I mean, I can't let these awesome powers go to waste! I want to get fighting soon!"

"Mr. Musa!" A Punica said running in the building.

"Hm?"

"Netaro fell asleep during his Water duty again!"

"Again? Man, why cant that guy just stay awake?" Crypto said.

"Well it shouldn't be any harder than last time, Crypto, Can you go?" Musa said.

"No problem!"

"Can I go too?" Fungus asked.

"I can always use more company."

"Let's go then!"

"Good luck, you two!" Musa and Punica said as they ran off.

"Try to keep up!" Crypto said with a smirk.

"Hey! That's my line!" Fungus said chasing after him.

They both ran through the Western Forest, It was only a short walk, so they got there pretty quickly.

"Who's that Lady standing in front of the Cave?" Fungus asked.

"Huh?"

"Something wrong?"

"There's not supposed to be anyone standing there!"

"Oh… Then what do we do?"

"Hmm…"

"Attention all Denjuu, and T-Fangers!" A Man's voice came from a distance.

"Guess we'll go see what this is about." Crypto said.

They both walk to where all the other Denjuu were standing. They stand next to an Oshe and a Keshi.

"Ahem, My name is Nerikara. I ask that you all vote for me as the new mayor of Toronko Village! As a reward I'll build a Curry shop, Right here, In this here Toronko Village!"

"Mayor? And replace Musa?" Crypto said, sounding outraged.

"Ssh! He'll hear you!" Fungus said, holding him back.

Crypto crossed his arms and made a moaning sound, and continued listening.

"Also, May I ask you do not enter Netaro's Cave."

"Why not?" Oshe said.

"Because we're going to do some important business in there."

"Who's we?" Crypto said.

"By, 'We' I mean the Kakuza Party! Anyway, just remember, Vote for Nerikara!"

Nerikara ran off quickly.

"What's Curry, Anyway?" Keshi said.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, what are you doing here, Oshe? I thought you said you were going to get some training done." Fungus said.

"I heard that guy talking so I came over to see what it was about."

"That's the same reason we came over!"

"You know him?" Crypto said, pointing at Oshe.

"Yup! We've been friends for a long time now!"

"We can always use more team members." Crypto said.

"So, where are we going?" Oshe asked.

"We were headed for Netaro's Cave… But then this happened." Crypto replied.

"Wait, he didn't say anything about blocking the Cave, did he?" Fungus said.

"No, why?" Crypto said, interested in what Fungus has in mind.

"Oh, I see where your goin' with this!" Oshe said.

"So we just go in anyway? Under disguise as wild Denjuu?" Crypto said, trying to figure out the situation.

"Exactly! But… We'd be breaking the rules if we went in there…" Fungus said.

"Don't sweat it! No one ever pays attention to that stuff, anyway." Crypto said.

"Let's go, then!" Oshe said, raring to go.

The 3 Denjuu ran over to Netaro's Cave, which was right nearby.

"So, what's this place like? I've never been here before." Fungus asked.

"Oh, just your average cave, with surprisingly low amount of Denjuu, actually." Crypto answered, Sounding proud of himself, for giving a smart sounding answer.

"So where's ol' Netaro hiding?" Oshe asked, taking a look around.

"Let's see he should be right over… Woah."

"What's up?" Fungus replied to Crypto's reaction.

"There's a lot of those Party guys over there!"

"They sure dress like they're going to a party." Oshe said, also staring quietly.

"I wonder If they're T-Fangers?" Fungus said, curiously.

"They should be, I mean, those guys would be the worst Defense ever if they weren't." Crypto answered.

"Good point…" Fungus said, listening in on what they were about to say.

"Everyone, Split up and get me that key! The sooner we get to Netaro, the better!"

"Hey, That sounded like Nerikara!" Fungus said.

"But what would they want with Netaro? It doesn't have anything to do with that Curry shop, does it?" Crypto thought to himself.

"Sir!" The Kakuza Party shouted and ran in every direction.

"Oh no, they're coming!" Oshe said.

"Remember what our disguise was about. We just lay low, and pretend to be Wild Denjuu."

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Fungus said, sounding relieved.

"Oshe should be fine, because other than Keshi, that's all you find here. But as for me and Fungus… We just have to hope that no one notices you can't find our kind here. Or they recognize us." Crypto said, trying to hide his smirk due to his smart sounding answer again.

"How many times have you done this anyway? You sure sound like you know a lot about this place." Oshe said.

"It's because of my buddy. He's a smart one, I tell ya'." Crypto said.

"What is he, anyway?" Fungus asked.

"He's a Kochia."

"Shouldn't we have him join us then? The more members the better!" Fungus said.

"Does he fight as good as you do?" Oshe asked.

"Hmm, Not at all, no. He's beat easily, but a Hard hitter when he gets the chance."

"…Don't you think that three Denjuu together all at once is a little suspicious?" Two Kakuza Party members had spotted them.

"What's our plan?" Oshe whispered.

"Run!" Crypto said running off.

Oshe Ran with Fungus, when Crypto ran his own way.

"Aww, Why did I have to be by myself? Eh, I think it's better that they were together, I guess. I think I can take care of myself for awhile… Whew… I was never a good runner…" Crypto Thought to himself while running. Which was not very fast, at that.

"Looks like he came after us, huh?" Oshe said, running.

"Actually, remember that there was two of them?"

"Oh yeah…"

"That was pretty smart of them, actually…"

So the Denjuu continued running from the Kakuza Party members…

End Note: For simplicity purposes, I'll call Crypto, "Team Power". And we'll call Fungus and Oshe, "Team Speed." These names will only be used when the Denjuu split up. And will also only be used in case I decide to switch POV's. (Point Of View)


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw, No good!" Crypto stopped as he hit a dead end.

"You're as good as mine now!"

"I don't think so! I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back! Gimme' your best!"

"It's a fight you want? That's fine with me. Go, Noriutsugi! Make him eat those words!"

"I just had to say that, didn't I…"

How is Team Speed holding up?

"We're Running out of places to go…" Fungus Said.

"Maybe we can try to take 'em."

"W-What?"

"I don't think it could be that hard."

"I guess so… Here goes nothing!"

They both stop and turn around quickly with their Battle stances ready.

"What's with the sudden stop, huh?"

"We're Takin' you down!"

"Oh, I've been waiting for this to happen… Good thing I came prepared! Go, Myrtus!"

"I never really liked those guys…" Oshe said.

"I'll do the fighting, then!"

"I'm not gonna' stay back and do nothing!"

"Fight if you want to, just… Don't hurt yourself, okay?"

Now we'll see how Crypto's doing…

"Had enough, yet?" The Kakuza Party member said.

"I'm just getting started, just you wait!"

"We'll see about that…"

"I'm gonna' have to use Invigorate on this one… I usually don't use that too often either." Crypto thought to himself. "Now, I just have to survive this next attack…"

"Get 'em, Noriutsugi!"

"Here I go, Hoo."

Noriutsugi used a devastating Beak attack. Crypto flew back a few feet, Struggling to get back up.

"Agh, I'll be feeling that in the morning… Anyway, Now, It's my turn, get ready for it!"

Crypto Charged at Noriutsugi with his newly raised Strength… Noriutsugi didn't budge.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you just attack? I didn't feel anything. This is how you really attack, Hoo!" Noriutsugi mocked.

"You dare tell ME how to attack? You're gonna' get it now!"

Back over to Team Speed's fight…

"Charge!" Both The Kakuza Party member and Myrtus said in unison.

"Dodging an attack like that's no problem for me! Now it's my attack!" Fungus said, charging forward.

"Oh, Nice attack, but what does your friend over there say about mine!" Myrtus charged at Oshe.

"No!" Fungus said, running over to Oshe, Trying to stop Myrtus' attack.

"Protect!" Oshe quickly curled up into a Ball shortly after, Upping his defense even more than with just Protect alone.

"Phew…" Fungus sighed with relief.

Oshe was bouncing all around the room from Myrtus' attack, Fungus and Myrtus were running around the room randomly, trying to dodge Oshe. But soon hit Myrtus smack on the face.

"Haha! Who says a strong Defense can't be an attack?" Oshe said.

"If we're doing this good… How is Crypto doing by himself? I hope he's not completely outmatched with whoever he must be fighting…" Fungus said to himself, wondering in worry.

Speaking of Crypto…

"I wish I had Kochia by my side right about now…" Crypto said to himself.

"We've almost won! Go for the finish!"

"With Pleasure, Hoo."

Crypto jumped out of the attack's range, but due to his low strength, he fell to the ground as he landed.

"I see you don't have much left in you, Hoo."

"Hah… Whew… This might be it for me…"

"Where's all your courage, now? Hahaha!" The Kakuza Party member said.

"Grr…"

"If you want to finish him off… You have to get through us, first!"

"Fungus?" Crypto said, trying to look to his side from the floor.

"Oshe?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh no, a M-Mountain type Denjuu, Hoo!"

"Ha!"

"Grr… You just lucked out! I swear I'll get you next time!" The Kakuza Party member ran off.

"You okay, Crypto?" Fungus said looking at him, sprawled out on the floor.

"I think I'll be okay… If we find another Sky type Denjuu, For the sake of my health, I will NOT fight." Crypto said, sounding like he was kidding, but kind of wasn't.

"Look, more Party guests!" Oshe said.

"No… I don't wanna'…" Crypto said, still on the floor.

"No, It's okay, they're not coming for us, they're just talking with Nerikara." Fungus said to calm him down.

"Any luck with the Key?" Nerikara said.

"No, Sir, we'll keep looking."

"Where were you two anyway?"

"We were looking for the key, then we found a Denjuu alliance just walking around here."

"Who did it consist of?"

"An Oshe and Musa's two Denjuu."

"Musa's you say? Hmm… They might be trouble for us… Keep a lookout for them!"

"That's the thing, Sir…"

"What happened?"

"We challenged them and got beat."

"It doesn't matter! Just stop them, or else!"

"Yes, Sir!" The Kakuza Party all ran in different directions, searching for the Denjuu Team again.

"What if they find us…?" Fungus said, worried.

"We have to fight 'em again."

"Aww…" Crypto moaned.

"We have to get going! Come on!" Oshe said running with Fungus.

"I need a break from this…" Crypto said, finally getting up and following Oshe.

"Wait, Wait!" Fungus said, stopping suddenly.

"What's he doing with that door? It's pretty banged up." Crypto said, trying to look at what was happening.

"Hear This, Netaro! I will wake you from your slumber and I will have my Curry shop!"

"I knew it had something to do with that Curry Shop… But what does Netaro have to do with anything?" Crypto thought.

"Maybe Nejiro might know something…" Nerikara said, running off.

"Who's Nejiro?" Fungus asked.

"No idea." Crypto said.

"Oh, hello there, nice Denjuu. I'll be going now…" Nerikara said to the Team as he speeded off.

"Did he…" Fungus said.

"Good thing these guys aren't too bright, huh?" Crypto said.

"Maybe if we follow him, we'll get somewhere." Oshe said.

"Sounds good to me!" Fungus ran after Oshe.

"Can we quit the running soon? I can't keep up…" Crypto followed Fungus.

The Denjuu Team ran after Nerikara to find where and who Nejiro is.

"What do you want?" Nejiro grunted.

"Hello, Mr. Nejiro, Ahem do you by any chance know where I can find the key to Netaro's Room?"

"What do you want with Netaro?" Nejiro became suspicious of Nerikara.

"We'd like to know, too." Crypto and the others walked in, cornering him.

"Retra- oh, wait. Umm… Save me, Denjuu!" Nerikara hid behind The Team.

"Who are these Denjuu? Your friends?" Nejiro asked.

"No way!" Crypto said.

"We need to wake up Netaro so he can continue supplying Toronko Village with water!" Fungus said, putting on a Brave expression for the team.

"I won't believe that nonsense." Nejiro said.

"Do we have to fight to get you to understand?" Crypto said.

"He looks like a Sky type to me, don't you know what your gettin' yourself into?" Oshe whispered to Crypto.

"Oh. Whoops." Crypto realized.

"Sounds interesting enough to me. Let's do this, then!" Nejiro said.

"Me and my big mouth…" Crypto said, readying for battle.

So the Denjuu Team and Nejiro charged at each other to Battle it out…


	3. Chapter 3

So the Denjuu Team begins their battle with Nejiro…

"Ready?" Fungus said, looking back at the Team.

"Yeah!"

"I guess…"

"I guess I'll do the honors of the first attack." Nejiro said, charging straight forward with his leg ready for a kick. Naturally, with his type advantage against Crypto, Nejiro attacked him. The attack made him slide back a few feet.

"Argh… This isn't my day…" Crypto said, recovering from Nejiro's attack. He dealt what little damage he could do, then fell back, getting ready for another attacked headed his way.

"Go!" Fungus and Oshe both charged at Nejiro doing some damage that was good for the Team.

Nejiro then flew into the air. He was touching the cave's roof. Crypto watched him, ready for a quick reaction.

"He gonna'… Come down soon?" Oshe said, also watching.

"Wait, I got something!" Crypto had an idea.

"What is it?" Fungus said.

"Oshe, are you able to curl into a ball?"

"Sure can do!" Oshe turns into a ball. Crypto punts him in Nejiro's direction.

"Crypto!" Fungus said, Shocked at what he just did.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing."

Oshe hit Nejiro and he fell straight back down to the floor.

"That never ceases to amaze me!" Oshe said returning back over to the Team.

"Oh, you scared me for a second…" Fungus said, relived.

"Oh, this is a pretty good fight your bringing out… I've still got more!" Nejiro said, charging again.

"Why does he sound so… Hurt?" Fungus asked.

"We only dealt like, three attacks on him so far." Oshe continued.

"Isn't it because you're a Mountain Type?" Crypto said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that."

"Guys… He's coming!" Fungus alerted the Team.

"The Finisher!" Nejiro shouted, as he attacked Crypto, with a Claw attack this time. As he intended, it did finish off Crypto. Nejiro then laughed, sounding proud of himself.

"Heheh… That's it for me… Looks like this is your fight now…" Crypto said falling to the floor, and staying down.

"Don't say things like that! You'll be fine, I know it!" Fungus said.

"Charge!" Oshe ran into Nejiro.

"Looks like you made me use it…" Nejiro said, charging his Denma power.

"What's he doin'?" Oshe asked.

"That's… Denma Power… He's gonna' be charging that for a while, so now's your chance to attack…!" Crypto said, watching the battle from the floor.

Fungus and Oshe give their full strength into their next attack, And charge at Nejiro. Since he was Charging, they got a few good attacks in.

"How's that?" Oshe said, Sounding like they already won.

"Not Quite!" Nejiro said, finishing his Charging.

"That looks painful…" Fungus said, staring at Nejiro's newly charged Machine Guns.

"It is… Denma Moves are extremely powerful… You have to stop him before he gets to use them…" Crypto said.

"What do we do?" Fungus said, knowing they would lose if Nejiro used his Denma Move.

"I think An attack from Oshe might do it…" Crypto said.

"Roger that!" Oshe said, running after Nejiro again.

"I don't think so!" Nejiro readied his attack.

"Now!" Fungus hit Nejiro in the Back and made fall over.

"My turn!" Oshe said, hitting Nejiro with his strongest Charge of all!

"Okay. You got me. Do what you want with Netaro. I tried my best to stop you…" Nejiro said, Turning his head away from the Team.

"We're not trying to harm him." Fungus said, reasoning with Nejiro.

"Then what do you need from him?" Nejiro asked.

"We've heard he fell asleep when he was supposed to supply the Water to Toronko Village. so we came here to wake him up." Fungus said.

"Alright then, I trust you. You seem way too strong to be with those People anyway." Nejiro said, Opening a door that was next to him.

"Is they Key in there?" Oshe asked.

"Yes. Take this Key, and stop those People for me!" Nejiro said as Fungus and Oshe both carried Crypto on their backs, and walked into the Door.

"I think we should rest here for a bit." Oshe suggested.

"Good idea."

"Man, I feel useless. I know I'm the best fighter around, but here comes everybody striking me down like a weak wild Denjuu! Now everybody thinks that's my full potential, Type Disadvantage or not." Crypto complained.

"I know you fight better than both Oshe and me combined, Crypto. I won't easily just call you weak just because you lost two times in a row. And besides, you lost because you were fighting by yourself, And at a Type disadvantage. This time, because you were fighting a strong opponent at a Type disadvantage. Don't let the Types get you down! Soon you'll be winning battles left and right in no time!" Fungus tried cheering him up.

"Mmph." Crypto made a sound.

"Anyway, are we all ready to go?" Fungus said.

"Anytime!" Oshe said.

"Let's roll." Crypto said, taking the key and returning to Netaro's Room.

"That's right, Denjuu… Open that door for me…" Nerikara said, watching from a distance.

"Netaro! Up and at 'em! Let's get a move on!" Crypto said, walking in Netaro's room with the rest of the Team.

"Mr. Netaro! I ask a favor of you…" Nerikara ran up to Netaro, Ignoring the others.

"I sure have the spotlight today, Don't I? anyway, one at a time, please." Netaro said, getting up.

"You fell asleep during your Water duty, could you continue doing that, Please?" Fungus said.

"Well…" Nerikara whispered to Netaro.

"But I would have to get rid of all the water in Toronko Village to do that!" Netaro said, sounding surprised.

"What's wrong with that?" Nerikara answered.

"What's wrong with that, he says…" Crypto crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. Maybe you could try somewhere else?" Netaro said.

"I will have my Curry shop! I will fight you! If I win you do as I say!"

"And if you lose you will leave here."

"Well? You gonna' start the fight soon?" Oshe said.

"Actually, I don't fight. I have somebody that fights for me. Tabasco! I need your assistance, here!"

"I'm right here, Sir." Tabasco said, walking into the room.

"Hey! That's the Lady who was in front of the Cave when we came here!" Fungus noticed.

"What do you need me to do?" Tabasco asked Nerikara.

"Fight this Denjuu for me."

"Not a problem."

"Wait! We'll be your opponents instead!" Crypto said, trying to defend Netaro.

"Interesting, I can kill two birds with one stone! You better not lose, Tabasco!" Nerikara sounded demanding.

"That better not've been a bad move…" Crypto thought.

"Go, Myrtus and Noriutsugi!"

"Well, at least it's not all bad…"

The five Denjuu all Charged at each other ready for battle! With Toronko Village at stake!


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's do this thing!" Crypto said as he jumped into the air and gave Myrtus a Hurtful Claw attack.

"See how you're feeling more confident because you're not at a type disadvantage this time?" Fungus said.

Everyone was battling for Types. Crypto was aimed for Myrtus but avoiding Noriutsugi, Oshe was aimed for Noriutsugi but avoiding Myrtus, Myrtus was aimed for Oshe, Noriutsugi was aimed for Crypto but avoiding Oshe, And Fungus wasn't really in the matter.

Now it was Noriutsugi's attack, Crypto, at this point would do absolutely anything to dodge that attack, and he was successful! Oshe made a quick attack towards Noriutsugi because it's guard was down for the moment. Myrtus did the same to Oshe. Fungus was debating on who to attack, because someone is losing either way.

"Oh… If I attack Noriutsugi, Myrtus will finish Oshe, But if I attack Myrtus, Noriutsugi will finish Crypto… Ah, What do I do?" Fungus thought.

Fungus then used Speed, in hopes of attacking twice next turn. And that Crypto and Oshe are still around next turn. Crypto used Invigorate, to finish Myrtus faster so Fungus and Oshe could both attack Noriutsugi. Noriutsugi charged toward Crypto, but this time he couldn't dodge the attack.

"Crypto! Are you okay?" Fungus asked.

"I'll be fine… I think I can take only two or three more of those hits though…" Crypto said, getting up due to the attack.

Oshe did the same as he did the last turn, putting Noriutsugi in a critical state. Oshe realized the pattern of attack that was going on and knew Myrtus comes after himself. With this knowledge, Oshe dodged the attack, and Fungus' Speed plan worked, as he was quick enough to attack twice. He attacked both Myrtus and Noriutsugi. Crypto tried to Finish Myrtus with his next attack, but Myrtus still had a small amount of fight left in him. Crypto took another hard hit from Noriutsugi's beak, putting himself in the same state as Myrtus and Noriutsugi. Oshe tried to finish Noriutsugi with this attack, but barely missed.

"I will have my Curry Shop! Do not lose now, Tabasco!" Nerikara said, still sounding demanding.

"Incoming!" Myrtus said, charging at Oshe.

…Oshe was too focused on finishing off Noriutsugi that he forgot about Myrtus' attack. Oshe was in a critical state now, but the Team had good chances of winning because Fungus can still attack twice, and he's unhurt. Noriutsugi and Myrtus obviously tried to dodge with all their might, but Fungus was too speedy for them.

"Because two on three is a fair fight…" Tabasco said sarcastically.

"Tabasco! How dare you lose! You're lucky I'll spare you this time, But this will never happen again! Understood?"

"Now will you and your Party guys finally leave?" Crypto asked.

"That's **Kakuzato** Party to you!… But I prefer Kakuza, because it's short and easy to say!"

"I will get some training done right away, sir." Tabasco slowly walked out of the room. Nerikara soon following.

"Hoho, you boys did it! Toronko Village's water is now as safe as ever!" Netaro said.

"Try not to fall asleep again!" Fungus said, almost sounding as if he was laughing.

"…Because I'm never doing this again!" Crypto stated.

Everyone started laughing.

"What? I'm serious!"

The Team soon heads back to Musa's house.

"Long time, no see, Old man!" Crypto said walking inside.

"That took longer than expected. What happened?" Musa said, sounding almost confused.

"Oh, because there were these guys in ridiculous outfits called the Kakuza Party running around in there."

"What were they after?"

"Their boss wanted to build a Curry Shop here, but that would require all the Village's Water to do."

"Why is all that necessary?"

"I wouldn't know. Unless he's gonna' build it in the hole where the Water is, I have no idea."

"Did they leave recently?"

"They left after we woke up Netaro, but telling from their expression, They weren't done…"

"Hmm… This is all very strange… It almost sounds too demanding, but…"

"We'll go." Crypto said, knowing what Musa was going to say.

"Don't forget about us!" Fungus said.

"This will be a dangerous journey, you know."

"Blah, Blah, we heard it before." Crypto complained.

"You know how the Denjuu World is. Maybe after, or during your quest to stop the Kakuza Party from getting what they want, you'll find another problem you must handle. Just believe in your strengths… This will be a journey that requires Strength…"

"You got it, right here!" Crypto said, proud of himself.

"Swiftness…"

Fungus made a friendly smile.

"Courage…"

"Nothing's able to get through me!" Oshe said.

"And… Knowledge…"

"Does that mean we need a fourth Denjuu with us?" Fungus asked in a confused tone.

"Knowledge… That's it! Kochia!" Crypto had an Idea.

"Huh?" Fungus and Oshe looked at Crypto.

"My Buddy! Remember how I said he was a 'Smart one'?"

"Hey, that could be it!" Fungus said.

"Come on, let's go find him!" Crypto said, running out the door.

The Team searches for quite awhile, because Crypto is no good at anything that isn't fighting. Later, they find him where Nerikara gave his speech.

"Kochia!" Crypto said, running up to him.

"You sure sound like you're in a rush. What's going on?"

"You may think this sounds crazy, but… We need you to go on a Journey to save the World!"

"Um… Where did you hear about this?"

"Musa. He said we need 'four elements' for our journey, and he said 'Knowledge' so I figured it was you."

"What is this journey, anyway?"

"To stop these guys dressed in ridiculous outfits, called the Kakuza Party."

"This sounds like urgent business… I'll go with you. Who am I to turn down a journey to save the World?"

"Awesome! Now we have to tell Musa we found you."

They run back to Musa's house.

"Found 'im!" Crypto said, running over to Musa.

"Yes, he's definitely the one." Musa said, looking at Kochia.

"Pleasure to be of assistance!"

"Is it you that makes Crypto sound so smart?" Fungus asked.

"Yes, Actually. He wouldn't know anything about anything if weren't for me."

"Hey!" Crypto said, sounding angry.

"You have a long journey ahead of you. Go now, and Save this World from the Kakuza Party!"

"Yeah! But… How?" Crypto asked.

"The Antenna Tree."

"What are those for?"

"Oh, I heard about those! They Warp you to another Antenna Tree, somewhere across the World, Right?" Kochia said, Talking for Musa.

"That's why we need you on our side!" Crypto Patted Kochia on the back.

"Good Luck to you!" Musa said as the Team of Four ran toward the Antenna Tree, just above Musa's House.

"You want to use the Antenna Tree, right? Go ahead! I'll unlock the Door." Punica said, Unlocking the Door to the Antenna Tree.

"Well. One more step forward and we'll be on our journey…" Crypto said, looking at the opening of the Tree.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Fungus said, jumping up and down.

"Nothing can stop us now! Charge!" Oshe said, waiting to get inside the Tree.

"If everyone else is ready, then so am I!" Kochi said, looking at the others.

The Denjuu Team slowly step inside the Antenna Tree, and Disappear into thin air in mere seconds. They're now headed to new lands…


	5. Chapter 5

"That was a pretty quick ride." Crypto said, as the team walked out of the Antenna Tree.

"What is this place?" Fungus said, looking in every direction.

"And where did the Kakuza Party run off to?" Oshe said.

"Kochia?" Crypto looked at him.

"Hmm… This place should be called Kurinon Village. Although, other than it's name, I've got nothing. We may have to ask around for more information." Kochia said, as Crypto was already walking into the Village.

"Hmm, They look suitable enough… Hey! You! Team of Denjuu over there! Can you help us with something?" A Gumi said, looking from the corner of his House.

"What's up?" Crypto said, leaning his arms on Gumi's Desk.

"There are these people that are-"

"We were here because of that, actually." Crypto cut off Gumi.

"Wonderful! I last saw them in the Cave just to the East of here. What are they after, anyway?"

"We never really knew…"

"Quite the mystery, aren't they? Anyway, tell the Gumi at the Cave entrance, that I sent you. He should let you through."

"Let's do this! Come on!" Crypto said running outside Gumi's House and to the Cave.

They heard toward the Cave entrance.

"Stop! I cannot let you through unless you have special permission!"

"There's some People in Ridiculous outfits running around in there, right? Gumi sent us to take care of them."

"I'm sorry, go right on through. Please put a stop to them for me!"

"Gladly." Crypto said as the Team slowly walked inside… Expecting some Kakuza Party members right from the start.

"As long as we have the key to the Antenna Tree, Those Denjuu will be after me… And the Village will be in trouble. Those Denjuu should be after me anytime now…" Nerikara said to his fellow Kakuza Party.

"What should we do, sir?"

"Hmm… We can use the Tree and lock it again… But, I think we should leave with something a little more."

"Those freaks have the Key to the Antenna Tree?" Crypto said.

"We have to get that Key before we lose sight of him!" Fungus said.

"But wouldn't we just use his guards to buy him some time?" Kochia said.

"I never would have thought of that…" Crypto realized.

"Now, if I'm going to search for more Treasure here, I want you all to guard the path! Let no one through! For the Bright Future!" Nerikara said as he ran off.

"For the Bright Future!" The Kakuza Party members said and ran in every direction.

"Exactly as I suspected…" Kochia said, looking at all the Kakuza Party members that were around.

"I knew we wouldn't get the Key without a fight!" Oshe said.

"What do we do first?" Fungus asked.

"I think we should try to avoid as many battles as possible…" Kochia said.

"I'll agree to that any day… If there's Sky Types Involved, anyway." Crypto said in a kidding tone.

The Team got past a few Kakuza Party members. But then reached a small hallway with one of them standing at the end, so they were forced to fight.

"You're those Denjuu that we were told to look out for! I'll defeat you here and get my promotion!" The Kakuza Party member said as he was pressing buttons extremely fast on his D-Shot.

"There's no way I'm going to lose this time!" Crypto said, readying for the battle.

"Go, Mantea and Byakubu!"

"Hmm, Those Denjuu seem to be Water and Field, respectively." Kochia said.

"No problem!" Crypto said, charging at Mantea. Almost Downing him instantly.

Fungus attacked Mantea to Finish him off. Kochia Attacked Byakubu, hoping to get his attention so that he doesn't realize he has a Type Advantage against Oshe. Byakubu Attacked Kochia. But he was flying to high for him to reach. Oshe tried attacking, but didn't do much damage. This was when Byakubu realized that was too small damage to be normal. He knew there was a Type Disadvantage. But since he had already attacked, he had to wait for next round. Crypto attacked Byakubu, finishing him off. So the battle ended before things got ugly.

"See what happens a battle goes my way?" Crypto said.

"You can't have Four Denjuu in one battle! That's against the rules!"

"There are no Rules if you don't have a T-Fanger." Crypto said, with a smirk.

"You're Wild Denjuu?"

"Do you see a Kid with a D-Shot behind us? No. I didn't think so."

"Anyway, Shouldn't we get going?" Fungus said.

"Right."

The Team heads down to the Next Floor.

"Two more? These guys would've been a pain if we had to battle them all!" Oshe said.

Two Kakuza Party members were running around a rectangle shaped corridor.

"How much longer do we have to keep doing this?"

"Until the Boss comes back, or we find that Denjuu Team."

"I know, but this taking long, and my legs hurt."

"Quit your whining and keep looking."

"Man, he sure sounds like he's the real boss around here…" Crypto said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did! You said something about me behind my back, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Crypto was confused.

"I think that guy mistook your voice for the other guy's." Oshe explained.

"Hey… This can work!" Crypto said.

"I really didn't say anything, believe me!"

"Okay, fine, whatever."

"Jeez, we wouldn't get off my back for one little thing…" Crypto said.

"I heard that! I knew you said something!"

"Okay, so I did. Talking is normal, what's the problem?" Crypto replied.

"What's with the attitude, smart guy?"

"What's going on?"

"Man why did I get paired with you, anyway? I'm way tougher than you are. I should be with those strong people more down the Cave…" Crypto mocked.

"Oh Yeah? How about we battle and we'll see how long that attitude of yours lasts!"

"Huh? W-where did this suddenly come from?"

"Don't play dumb! Come on!"

Crypto burst out laughing on the floor.

"He believed it! That's so funny!" Crypto said, still laughing.

"You weren't kidding when you said these guys weren't bright were ya'?" Oshe said.

"Now he's mad at his partner for something he didn't even say!" Fungus said.

"That's the Point! That's why it's funny!"

"Shouldn't we get going?" Kochia snapped the Team back into reality.

"I guess… I wanted to see the outcome after the battle though, that would have been hilarious…" Crypto said, running past the now battling Kakuza Party members.

"Hey! Look! The Denjuu Team we were told to look for!"

"Don't try to get yourself out of this battle! It's not gonna' work!"

The Team cleverly got past the rest of the Kakuza Party members, and reached a room, where Nerikara seemed to be searching High and low for something.

"It's that guy again!" Oshe said.

"That's Nerikara to you! Anyway, Nice timing, Denjuu. You see, I had this Key, But I gave it to Tabasco for safe keeping. But you see, she recently betrayed us and she still has the Key. Can you get the Key just so I can Steal it from you?"

"Uh…" The whole Team just stared at Nerikara.

"Must we battle to see who gets it? Tabas- Oh. Well, looks like it has to wait. But back to the point, can you get the Key back?"

The Denjuu Team ran into the Door Behind Nerikara and followed a long trail that led to an empty room with a lot of Empty Treasure Chests. They also found Tabasco there.

"Is that her? I wonder why she quit the Kakuza Party." Fungus said quietly.

"Oh, It's that Denjuu Team again. What do you want?" Tabasco said, looking down at Crypto.

"We need a Key that you have." Crypto gave a straight answer.

"Haha! You mean this one? Well, tough luck! I'm not giving it to you!"

"Of course." Crypto shrugged.

"How about we do the usual? Battle for the Key?" Fungus suggested.

"Good of a Plan as any." Crypto said.

"I'll defeat you, and I'll become the First Female Mayor in this world ever! I won't dare lose to you!" Tabasco pulled out her D-Shot.

"Don't you have both of your Denjuu behind you already? Who are you calling?" Fungus asked.

"Yeah, Mmhmm. This is Tabasco. Yes, I need you here as soon as possible. Okay, Bye Bye!" Tabasco sent Myrtus and Noriutsugi Charging at the Team.

"It's been awhile, Hoo." Noriutsugi said.

"I've been waiting for a rematch against you guys!" Myrtus said.

The Two Teams Charged at each other, the winner deciding who gets the key to the Antenna Tree. The loser, staying behind in Kurinon Village!


	6. Chapter 6

"Well then, shall we get started?" Tabasco said, as the battle started quickly.

"I think I'll try out this new move, hoo." Noriutsugi said as it used it's Ultrasonic attack, which Fungus dodged quickly.

"W-what does that do?" Fungus asked, shaking.

"I don't think we should stick around to find out!" Oshe said, charging at Noriutsugi.

"It's never a bad time to try new tactics!" Myrtus said as he used Speed.

"I still don't think you can be faster than this!" Fungus said as he attacked Myrtus from behind. Quickly, at that.

"A better move would've been attacking Noriutsugi…" Kochia said to himself, but Crypto heard.

"It's because of their taunting! You were never really one to fall for taunts. I guess that's one of the good things about you, though." Crypto said, but still focusing on the battle.

"Hmm, how should I proceed? Balance out the damage? Or focus on one at a time? Of course there's always using evasion…" Kochia was thinking.

"Better hurry! They're comin'!" Oshe said.

"Okay! I got it!" Kochia made a swift attack toward Noriutsugi, expecting everyone to finish Myrtus a few turns later.

"This might make your loss a little quicker." Crypto said, using Invigorate.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Myrtus taunted Crypto and used Protect.

"You just had to go and make things harder for me…"

"It's only a little, but here goes anyway!" Fungus attacked Noriutsugi, so Crypto wouldn't lose the fight. Oshe soon followed.

"You beat me this time, Hoo!" Noriutsugi used Ultrasonic on Oshe this time.

"What's up with that move, anyway? Whatever it is, it must be better than attacking me…" Crypto thought.

"What's going on here?" Oshe said, sounding very calm.

"What do you mean?" Fungus ran over to Oshe.

"Why are there so much Denjuu here? And they all look angry…" Oshe said, not sounding like himself.

"What's happening?" Fungus said, not understanding what happened to Oshe.

"Uhh, Kinda' havin' a fight here!" Crypto said.

"A Fight? Who are the opponents?" Oshe asked, sounding like he never had a battle before.

"They are!" Myrtus said.

"We're on your side, Hoo."

"Really? This guy seems nice though… He couldn't be my opponent." Oshe said, facing Fungus.

"You gotta' face the facts, sometimes!" Myrtus said.

"No, Wait! You're with us!" Fungus said, stopping Oshe.

"But they said-"

"Don't listen to them, Hoo."

"Ah! This is so confusing! Who am I attacking?" Oshe was serious now.

"Them!" Crypto and Noriutsugi we're pointing at each other.

"Maybe I'll just stay out of this…" Oshe used Protect.

"Ultrasonic… A Amnesiac sound wave that can make Denjuu turn on their allies, or do nothing at all… It's effect last very shortly, though." Kochia summarized, finally understanding how the move worked.

"Sorry about this, kid!" Myrtus made a full force, type advantageous attack on Oshe, which snapped him back into reality.

"Oh, that's something I have to see again, Hoo." Noriutsugi used Ultrasonic again.

"No Way! I won't let you!" Fungus said attacking Noriutsugi, defending Oshe from being hit again. Oshe then Flashed a bright white light. And slowly grew bigger, and had a more Rough design, rather than round. And had a body that feels like it's made of steel.

"Oh, This seems like evolution." Kochia said, observing Oshe.

"Oshe, What's happening to you?" Fungus said, watching Oshe undergo his evolution.

"That's Armaru to you! And, boy do I feel tough! Let me at 'em!"

"Whew, that's one less thing to worry about…" Crypto said, relieved.

"No way am I a match for all four of you!" Myrtus said, suddenly.

"Where'd your sudden boost of confidence go, huh?" Crypto said, crossing his arms.

"With Noriutsugi, it was okay. But by myself? I'm outta' here!" Myrtus said, running toward Tabasco.

"Why Can't I ever win?" Tabasco said, looking at the floor, her hands shaking. "Aaagh! This SUCKS! So ANNOYING! I'M AMGRY!" The room got quiet. "Fine, you want the key? Take it. I'll try somewhere else. And I hope I never run into you, Ever again!" Tabasco stormed out of the Cave.

"S-she's s-scary when she's angry…" Fungus said, shivering.

"Agreed." Kochia said.

"Where's that Key she said she'd give us?" Armaru asked.

"Probably in a box around here somewhere…" Crypto said, looking inside all of the Treasure Boxes. "Man, what are all of these Cards and Guns for, anyway? It's not like we can use them."

"They're called Exp. Items. They give Denjuu a lot of Exp. Points, but can only be used during a 'Mod Evolve'. Denjuu can also be evolved this way. T-Fangers know how to use them." Kochia answered.

"What are Exp. Points?" Fungus asked, interested in the Exp. Items.

"When a Denjuu gains a certain amount of Exp. Points it levels up. The amount needed increases each time, Oh, and Denjuu can also evolve by Level, not just item."

"How can we see these points?" Armaru asked.

"Only a D-Shot can see just about everything on a Denjuu. It's Type, It's Name, It's Personality, Exp., Level, Moves, And other various statistics."

"Ugh, my brain hurts." Crypto said, taking in all of Kochia's information.

"Found that Key yet?" Armaru said.

"I've been looking." Crypto said, Still looking for the Key.

"Is it in that Orange colored Box?" Fungus pointed out.

"What, that one in the back? It'll take awhile…" Crypto got to work.

"He's one good Box Pusher." Fungus commented.

"At least his strength is good for one thing!" Kochia said.

Fungus, Armaru and Kochia all started laughing.

"Okay, I think I got it! Now let's open 'er up!" Crypto opened the Treasure Box and got the Key.

"How do we leave? If we go back the Kakuza Party will be there." Fungus asked.

"Oh, Never thought about that…" Crypto realized.

"Shouldn't there be some secret exit or something? I mean, walking in and outta' here has gotta' be a pain in the neck." Armaru said.

"Why didn't I do this an hour ago?" Crypto attacked and broke all the Boxes and found a door with a Stair case leading up. The Team went inside the door and were taken to Kurinon Village in a snap.

"Well let's get going!" Crypto said, walking toward the Antenna Tree.

"Shouldn't we tell Gumi we found the Key, First?" Fungus suggested.

"Why? It's not like he physically asked us to get it back, he just said to get rid of the Kakuza Party… But okay." Crypto turned around and headed for Gumi's house, located next to the Shop.

"Oh, Splendid! You found the Key! Ah, I can't begin to imagine what would've happened if we couldn't use the Antenna Tree to Iris… Although…"

"Although." Crypto said, telling Gumi to continue.

"…There's been some talk that the Ocean Denjuu have started wildly attacking everything and everybody! And, as I'm sure you know, Iris is a Beachside Town! If you see an Ocean Denjuu, Stay away from it until you find out what's up! Please help them! For Kurinon Village, and Iris!"

"This sounds tough…" Fungus said.

"Without me it would be! Just leave all the Ocean Denjuu to me!" Crypto sounded like he had a plan.

"Good luck!" Gumi said, as The Team ran to the Antenna Tree and stepped inside.

"What do you think Iris is like?" Fungus sounded Curious.

"It's chock full of me winning, that's what it's like!" Crypto sounded anxious to fight.

"Good thing none of us are Desert Type. This trip would've been a long one." Kochia said.

"I always thought I wouldn't like water! So, it's Desert Types, huh? Good thing!" Armaru said.

The Team continues to zoom toward Iris…


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, here we are in Iris." Crypto said as the Team walked out of the Antenna Tree.

"Where's the next Antenna Tree hidin'?" Armaru said.

"If you look past the Mountains, the Antenna Tree should be over that way." Kochia said, Taking a look at the surroundings.

"Where should we start?" Fungus asked.

"Probably the Ocean. Unless we can find some sort of a Mayor or something's House." Crypto answered.

"I can't seem to find one… That one over there looks like it, But it's locked.…" Kochia stated.

"All signs point to the Ocean, then." Armaru said.

"Look, an Ocean Denjuu!" Fungus noticed.

"Weren't we told to stay away from those?" Kochia reminded the team.

"No, It's okay! I won't do anything bad!" The Ocean Denjuu said.

"Then what's with this talk of the Ocean Denjuu attacking everything in sight?" Crypto asked.

"I think it might be because these big Denjuu are attacking the Antenna Tree…"

"What? Is that true?" Fungus sounded surprised.

"What would they gain from doing that?" Armaru said.

"Anyway, The Antenna Tree, as anywhere, is very precious to us Denjuu and T-Fangers, so the Ocean Denjuu are counting everyone as an enemy. I'm surprised they haven't started attacking each other yet!"

"Ocean Denjuu are my specialty! I'll handle this!" Crypto said.

"I would go with you, but I'm actually very weak and not very good at fighting…"

"What can you do?" Fungus asked.

"I can Heal Denjuu and Lower the opponent's defense."

"That's probably why! Those are some nice abilities!" Fungus said.

"Well, you can come back here whenever your hurt, and I'll fix you right up!"

"Thanks lil' guy!" Armaru said as the Team started walking deeper and deeper in the Water.

"It's Liriope, by the way."

The Team is now swimming around Palm Sea, where there seems to be several Ocean Denjuu running around like crazy.

"So, what's this about you and Ocean Denjuu, anyway?" Armaru wondered.

"Just watch this!" Crypto got the attention of about 5 Ocean Denjuu all at once.

"F-five? You're going to fight five Denjuu at once? By yourself?" Fungus was worried for Crypto's very safety.

"Nothin' to worry about!" Crypto said as he quickly attacked all 5 Ocean Denjuu with one Move. They all went down instantly.

"Whew, you had me worried…" Fungus sounded relieved.

"Nice!" Armaru said, watching Crypto's fight.

"Oh, I see! You're Forest Type, so that means you're good against Ocean Types, and Sky Types are good against you!" Kochia said.

"I know it all too well!" Crypto said.

"There's actually very few Denjuu with that Type, you know."

"Really."

The Team wandered Palm Sea while Crypto was winning every fight with one attack. They eventually come across an Ocean Denjuu that looked different than the others they've seen. Crypto defeated it with one attack, yes. But he actually had something to say afterwards…

"You're with those Bad Denjuu, aren't you? That's why you're so tough, isn't it? Well, I'll never let you have the Antenna Tree!"

"Calm down, we're only here to save it from getting destroyed by the Denjuu you speak of." Crypto said, rather calmly.

"Oh, you are, huh? Sorry about all that it's just-"

"Oh, It's okay! We understand!" Fungus said.

"With strength like yours I think you can beat them! Here, I'll give you the Password to the Mayor's House."

"It opens by a password?" Kochia sounded confused.

"Yep. Anyway it's, 'He who controls the Ancient Tree holds control of both worlds.' You got that?"

"We gotta' walk back now?" Armaru said.

"I don't think it'll take that long, considering all these Ocean Denjuu that don't know what they're getting themselves into by fighting me." Crypto said as they headed back for Iris.

"Hey, You're back! How'd it go?" Liriope greeted them.

"We have to look for the Mayor's House, we have the password for it!" Fungus said.

"Oh, it's just to the west of here."

"Cool, thanks!" Armaru said as the Team ran for the locked house. There was a sign on the door.

"What's that sign?" Fungus asked.

"It says, 'No entry without password'…" Crypto said.

"Well, try the password we got from Palm Sea!" Kochia said.

"He who controls the Ancient Tree holds control of both worlds." Crypto straightly said the password.

"…Password Confirmed, please enter."

"There's no need for him to sound like a robot…" Fungus said as they walked inside.

"If you know the password, that means you're the ones that are going to stop those Scary Denjuu!" Mantea said.

"That's right." Crypto said.

"Okay, I'll give you the Antenna Tree Key… But, I've put it in a certain cave on the other side of the Island, but it's okay! I can teleport you there! When you want to leave, stand on the light on the center on the island! Good luck!" Mantea said.

"There's the cave Mantea mentioned." Kochia said as they walked inside rather quickly.

"It's not gonna' be one of those long ones, is it?" Armaru said.

"I don't think it'll be too far in." Fungus said.

"Hm? Oh, hey! I found it!" Crypto looked to his feet.

"Now we have to go aaallll the way back to the Antenna Tree…" Armaru said.

"At least we're doing a good deed!" Fungus said.

The Team warps back to Mantea's House.

"Great, I see you've found the Key! Now give those Denjuu What for!"

"We'll do that and more!" Crypto said as they ran for Palm Sea.

"Good Luck you guys! Everyone in Iris is counting on you!" Liriope said as the Team passed by.

"Anymore Ocean Denjuu gonna' get in my way?" Crypto said looking around while heading for the Antenna Tree.

"Oh, we're already here?" Fungus said.

"I hope the Antenna Tree is doing okay…" Kochia said.

"This might be one heck of a battle, You guys ready?" Crypto said, unlocking the door.

"Alright, Let's give 'em a good one!" Armaru said, readying the Drill on his head.

"What? they're not here?" Fungus said.

"I think that would leave them pretty open to attack if they were here the whole time." Kochia said.

"Good point."

"…I think that one looks like it's still useable."

"Well, even if it isn't, there's nothing wrong with destroying more Antenna Trees! And Destroying already Destroyed ones!"

"Looks like they showed after all." Crypto said, Watching them both land In front of the Team.

"Eh? Who're you guys?"

"…Probably Denjuu sent to stop us from attacking the Antenna Trees."

"Well, it was an order that we attack and Cut down all of the Antenna Trees in this world! No one can stop us from doing that! Come on, Gymnos! It's go time!"

"…Anytime, Angios."

"Wait, 'It was an order'? Someone is telling you to do this?" Kochia said.

"Yeah, What of it?" Angios said.

"It just looks like you'd be doing this on your own decision, Is all."

"It does, doesn't it? Anyway, we're not supposed to be making friends!" Angios got to the point.

"Kochia, Type check!" Crypto said, pointing at Kochia.

"I'm not a machine, you know. Anyway, Angios, as you could tell by his flying just now, is Sky Type."

"Great. How about the other one? Desert?" Crypto said, not looking forward to the battle.

"…Mountain." Kochia finished.

"That's so unfair." Crypto said, facing Angios with not the bravest expression ever.

"What is?" Fungus said, wondering if this was going to be a tough battle for Crypto.

"Angios has a Type Advantage on me! And you have a Type Advantage on Gymnos!"

"Heh! Bring it on, then!" Angios said charging at Crypto.

So, the fierce battle between Rivals begins…


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I know this might not sound important at all, I found this awesome saying a few days ago. I Thought I'd put it on here because I thought it would go well with this chapter. Anyway… "Friendship is a power that grows stronger with each passing day. Soon, it evolves into an unstoppable force that nobody can break through." Anyway, on with the Battle!

The Battle quickly started. Angios tried to get an advantageous attack on Crypto, But dodged just in time.

"Whew, normally I'd be all taunting, but I can't afford to be cocky now!" Crypto thought.

"Just you wait! I'll get ya', you'll see!" Angios said.

Now over to Team Speed and Gymnos…

"We have to finish this quickly so we can help Crypto…!" Fungus thought.

"Here I come, big guy!" Armaru said, charging at Gymnos.

"…Bring it on." Gymnos said, easily blocking Armaru's Attack.

"Bet you weren't expecting this!" Fungus hit Gymnos on the back with his best attack, while he was busy with Armaru.

"…Good move."

Back with Team Power and Angios…

"Agh… I'm completely outclassed in this battle!" Crypto said.

"Too bad you don't know any defensive moves." Kochia said.

"I was thinking about it, actually. I thought I was pretty capable of having high defense. Although no one can beat Armaru when it comes to defense, though. But Speed? I'll pass. I have two good buddies of mine that can do that for me." Crypto explained.

"We gonna' stop the chit chat soon?" Angios grew impatient.

"Yeah, Yeah. I was just thinking, that's all…" Crypto said rather calmly.

"The continuation!" Kochia made a swift attack on Angios.

"That was nothing! Try this!" Angios Attacked Crypto and hit this time.

"Ah… That was a bad one…" Crypto said sounding hurt.

"…" Gymnos was thinking, silently.

"What are you planning?" Fungus said.

"…Hmph." Gymnos quickly dashed over to Crypto and Attacked while he was down.

"Hey! That's their fight! We have ours right here!" Fungus said.

"…There's no rules, is there?" Gymnos said.

"Whatever you say!" Armaru attacked Angios.

"Things are getting a little crazy… I think I'll observe the battle for a bit." Kochia used Evasion and stayed alert toward any attack Gymnos was about to make.

"Whew, I don't think I'm making it out of this one…" Crypto said, but attacked Gymnos anyway… Kind of. Due to his low strength, his attack was very slow and easily dodge able.

"Why don't we finish what we started, huh?" Angios attacked Crypto again.

"He's really trying to get Crypto to lose the fight…" Fungus thought.

"…He's not going down."

"Try a little more force!"

Gymnos attacked Crypto again. They both, for some reason, really want Crypto out of this fight.

"No, No. You do it like this!" Angios attacked again… But Crypto stopped Angios' Hand with his own.

"…No… No! I'm not going to be tossed aside again! I know I have what it takes to beat you! I WILL win this fight! No one's gonna' tell me otherwise!" Crypto said, suddenly getting a boost of confidence.

"Come on! Get 'em!" Armaru was Cheering him on.

"This attack's gonna be- huh?" Crypto's whole entire body flashed a bright white. It was the same flash from when Armaru was evolving during the fight with Tabasco. It was… Evolution.

"Oh, Crypto's evolving!" Fungus watched in excitement.

"…Let's do this… Cryptoride style!" Cryptoride pointed his fist at the two.

"That should make him unstoppable, now!" Kochia said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid!" Angios attacked the new and improved Cryptoride.

"Ah, I may be stronger, but I'm still as close to losing as ever…" Cryptoride, even with his newfound power, will be useless if he doesn't get to attack.

"Don't let him attack!" Angios said as Gymnos attacked Cryptoride.

"Cryptoride!" Fungus said, worried.

"It's okay, I got this!" Cryptoride said.

"Gah! You stubborn… Why won't you go down?" Angios said, attacking angrily. The attack looked like a finishing one…

"But I… Evolved… And everything…" Cryptoride said, on the floor.

"Cryptoride! You have to rest and let us take care of things!" Fungus said.

"But…"

"You're in no condition to fight! There's no need to play the Hero. We all know you have amazing power, we know you couldn't show it because They're too strong. You just can't do it now."

"Fungus…"

"Okay? Just sit back and rest, we'll finish this!" Fungus ran with Armaru and Kochia.

"I guess he's right… I was just getting ahead of myself, thinking I couldn't lose because I evolved. I wasn't alone. I had my friends to fight beside me. I just kept fighting to impress everybody… And I shouldn't just jump into a fight I probably can't win with just confidence. You need more than that…" Crypto thought while watching the fight.

"Finally, we got him out of the way…" Angios said, sounding like they already won.

"Why were you aimed for him? Cryptoride's probably the least threat in this fight!" Fungus said.

"If you got a Type Advantage, you can't help but down 'em quickly. Because you can!" Angios said.

"But Gymnos joined in too?"

"That's just our way of battling." Angios said, sounding very unsure about what he just said.

"That didn't sound like a very definitive answer…" Kochia said.

"Why don't we just continue the fight, okay?" Angios said, wanting to get back to the point.

"Whatever, your call." Armaru attacked Angios right after he finished talking.

"Things aren't going our way, are they?" Angios said.

"Oh, I'm useless here… They both have very high defenses, and I have a type disadvantage against Gymnos…" Kochia was thinking.

"No time for stalling! Come on, Gymnos!"

"…Let's go." They both Attacked Fungus.

"I Hope we can defeat them fast enough before we go down…" Fungus thought.

"I wont lose to Denjuu like you! Come on, try me!" Armaru said, attacking Angios. Fungus attacked Gymnos shortly after.

"We won't let him down… We'll break through every last one of you!" Angios and Gymnos attacked Fungus again.

"Ah, they have the Gang-up type of battling. Why they're targeting who they are, I don't know." Kochia said.

"We don't have any intention of losing!" Fungus said, as he and Armaru charge at Gymnos and Angios, respectively.

"If they're the Gang-up type, that means… Fungus!" Cryptoride noticed as he jumped back into the Battle and tried to hold off their attacks. Literaly. He was using his very hands to block Angios and Gymnos' attacks.

"Cryptoride, you-" Fungus couldn't finish his sentence.

"It doesn't matter! I'm already done for, but you have to do this! For all of us! …Agh… Hurry, I can't hold them!"

"Cryptoride… He's, defending me. He risked his very safety, for me. He doesn't care what happens to himself, he wants us to win this fight… For himself, and for Iris…" Fungus was lost in is thoughts.

"Outta' the way! Come on, move it!" Angios said, pushing harder.

"No way! I'm not going anywhere until I see you… Defeated…" Cryptoride passed out, due to pushing his body far past it's limit.

"Cryptoride… I'll… I'll do this! I won't disappoint you! Angios… Gymnos… I'll see you defeated, right here! By me!" Fungus charged at both of them, but right before the impact… Fungus flashed the light of Evolution. He grew a bit bigger, there were blades attached to his hands, and now he stood up on two feet instead of four. "How come all of you keep evolving? That's not fair! But that's no reason to surrender! You're still weak from all of our attacks from earlier!" Angios said.

"…That's right." Gymnos said.

"Fungus, don't forget we're here too!" Armaru said walking up to him.

"It's Fungblade now, Armaru! But yes! I wouldn't forget about you! Let's go!" Fungblade, Armaru, Angios and Gymnos all charged at each other, all at once! What will the outcome be? The winner gets Iris' Antenna Tree!


	9. Chapter 9

Fungblade, Armaru, Angios, and Gymnos all Charged at each other. Fungblade made a quick attack right before the impact, instead of just charging. Gymnos went down.

"Gah! You'll pay for that!" Angios foolishly attacked Armaru. Armaru quickly dodged and countered, which was Angios' end. The fight was won.

"No… We… Couldn't do it… If we'd known there were going to be guardians for the Tree, we would've been more prepared…" Angios said on the floor.

"…It's not the end of the world. We'll get another chance, you know." Gymnos said, next to Angios.

"See ya' chumps later! Don't be so sure about winning next time!" Angios said, Carrying Gymnos and Flying away.

"Gymnos looks a little heavy for him…" Kochia said.

"Where to now?" Armaru said.

"We should probably head back to Mantea and tell him what happened." Fungblade said.

"Well, let's go!" Armaru said.

"Wait." Fungblade stopped him. He walked over to Cryptoride, and Picked him up. They head back over to Mantea's house.

"Oh! I take it you've beat those Denjuu trying to take the Tree!" Mantea said.

"Yeah. We won back the Tree." Fungblade said.

"Oh, you're all big now! What happened?"

"We evolved."

"Oh?"

"It's a long story."

"Ah, Anyway, you're probably wondering what's in store for you past the Antenna Tree, it leads to Freesia, the Town of Machines. It's called that because they sell a lot of mechanical parts in shops there. Oh, did I mention there are about 5 or 6 Shops there instead of 1 or 2?"

"Oh, wow!"

"Anyway, get going! We should be fine here, go see what's up in Freesia!" Mantea said as the Team ran for the Antenna Tree.

"Bye, thanks for everything!" Liriope said, the Team still headed for the Tree.

"I wonder when Cryptoride will wake up…" Fungblade said, Watching Cryptoride on his shoulder.

"I don't think it'll take that long." Kochia said.

"I hope you're right…" Fungblade said, looking at the Tree.

"Well, Shall we?" Kochia said, moving inside the Tree.

They warp to Freesia.

"Welcome, Welcome- What? Denjuu? Where are your T-Fangers?" A Man in glasses said to them.

"Oh, no. We don't have T-Fangers! We're wild Denjuu!" Fungblade said.

"All four of you? Huh. Normally I'd ask for your entry in the Freesia Telefang Tournament, but…"

"Oh, that sounds fun! Cryptoride will like that too!" Fungblade said.

"I don't know if I can enter Wild Denjuu… Especially because the prize is… Eh, I'll think about it. I wonder if the other guys'll understand…" He walked away.

"A Tournament, Huh?" Armaru said.

"Sounds Interesting." Kochia added.

"That aside, I wonder if there's any trouble here?" Fungblade looked around Town.

"Or a place to rest… I'm still bushed from that battle…" Armaru said.

"Couldn't we just find a Denjuu that knows Recover?" Kochia suggested.

"Where are we gonna' find one of those?" Armaru asked.

"Liriope! I completely forgot he knows Recover!" Fungblade realized.

"Isn't he all the way back in Iris?" Armaru said.

"It might be a little trip, but it's just what we might need to get back on the road! Come on, Let's go!" They headed toward the Antenna Tree and warp back to Iris.

"Oh, there you are!" Liriope was standing in front of the Tree.

"What are you doing here?" Armaru asked.

"I was trying to catch up to you because I noticed him on your shoulder there, and I thought you might need a little help. Of course I got carried away because I was so happy about the Ocean Denjuu returning to normal… So I didn't get the chance. But Anyway!" Liriope used Recover quite a few times to get them all in good shape.

"Ahh, that's more like it!" Armaru said.

"…Cryptoride?" Fungblade put him down.

"…Whew, that's just what I needed…" Cryptoride said, getting up slowly.

"…I'm glad you're okay…" Fungblade said quietly.

"Hey." Cryptoride put his hand on Fungblade's shoulder. "Thanks for worrying so much about me, it makes me glad I have you as my friend... As cheesy as that sounded, but yeah."

"It's all part of the job…!" Fungblade said, putting his hand behind his head and forced out a laugh.

"Now, how about that Tournament in Freesia?" Cryptoride said.

"How'd you know about that?" Fungblade said, surprised.

"I recovered a bit ago, actually. But I was still to weak to move, so I didn't bother. So, anyway, Let's go win us a Trophy!"

"Well, let's see if we're allowed entry, first…"

"What?"

"Nothing." The Team steps inside the Tree to Freesia again.

"Feel free to come back anytime! You're always welcome!" Liriope said as they disappeared.

"Oh, Hey Wild Denjuu! I got the word. You can enter the Tournament, but I don't know what you can do with that prize… Maybe keep it as a souvenir or something… But, yeah. Go nuts. That is, if you win."

"You dare doubt my power?" Cryptoride said.

"Oh, I see he's recovered. Anyway, go get 'em!"

"Heh, Let's show these guys what we got! Who's First?" Cryptoride said.

"Oh, Hello Denjuu! I'm looking forward to meeting your T-Fanger so we can Battle!" A Young Girl said.

"We don't have a T-Fanger! We're wild Denjuu!" Fungblade said.

"Oh, you are? Okay! Go, Noriutsugi!"

"I'm sitting this one out." Cryptoride said, actually sitting down.

"I'll do the Honors!" Armaru said, attacking and Defeating Noriutsugi in one hit.

"Wow! I've never seen any Denjuu as strong as you! It makes me want to Train harder so I can beat you someday! Anyway, Thanks for the Battle! Win the Tournament for me!" The Girl ran off.

"Oh, This is gonna' be easier than I thought!" Cryptoride said, heading down the path to the next round.

"Hey, Denjuu. You look pretty strong. You must've had a Good T-Fanger." A slightly older Girl said.

"No T-Fanger for us! We're Wild Denjuu." Cryptoride said.

"Huh. That doesn't stop me from winning! Go, Ixora!"

"Heh, Child's Play." Cryptoride won the fight in one hit.

"What Power! For Wild Denjuu! There's no doubt you'll win this Tournament, but Good luck anyway!"

"I wonder what Denjuu the next T-Fanger Will have…" Kochia said.

So the Denjuu Continued triumphing past the T-Fangers…


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Since they're gonna' be going to Barran Desert, I thought I'd share one of my crazy moments there when I was playing the game, or the Bootleg, anyway. Anyway, So I was running through Barran Desert, Training Kochia, when, Cryptoride called me. Guess what he said, "Are you on the Bird side or Snake side? I like the Snakes because they are beautiful." And I thought, "Wow, how much more can that one sentence possibly be any more out of character?" Also when Luigi400000 was playing Jade Version he got a call from Fungblade, And Fungblade swore. But yeah, just thought I'd share that with you all.

As the Denjuu kept winning against T-Fangers with 1 hit KO attacks…

"Wow, you got here surprisingly fast." A man blocking a cave said.

"That was so easy, It doesn't even deserve to be called a warm up!" Cryptoride said.

"That was probably because of our power, though…" Kochia said.

"Anyway, I'd like to see how I'll fare against yo-"

"Don't even bother." Cryptoride said.

"Hmm… Well, your prize is just inside this cave. Go ahead!"

"…Nerikara?" Fungblade said as he saw him pacing the floor.

"Oh, hello Denjuu. I see you've won the Tournament!" Nerikara said.

"Then why are you here? Are you the one that set it up?" Armaru said.

"No, actually. I snuck in here before the Tournament started, because I heard the Prize Is the newest model D-Shot. I was thinking of using it to become A T-Fanger so I don't need random guards to fight for me. Also because I don't have Tabasco anymore…"

"Heck, you take it, then." Cryptoride said.

"But you've earned it! Please, go right ahead." Nerikara said.

"We're Denjuu. What could we possibly do with a D-Shot? Even if it was a D-Shot that Denjuu use, we don't plan on having T-Fangers."

"Hmm…"

"And I know you'll give us a good fight later. I'm looking forward to it." Cryptoride said as they walked back to Freesia.

"Hey you're the Denjuu that won, right? Where's your T-Fanger, anyway?" A man with a Camera ran up to them.

"Don't got one." Cryptoride said.

"…So Wild Denjuu won the Tournament? Where're you from?"

"Toronko Village."

"All four of you? Hmm, Toronko Village doesn't have all that strong Denjuu there either…"

"We had our share of training."

"Well, good luck with your travels, then!" He ran off.

"Where to now?" Armaru said.

"…The Barran Desert might be a good place to start." Kochia said.

"Wait, Desert?" Fungblade said.

"Yeah… What about it?" Armaru said.

"Oh, Field Type." Kochia figured out.

"Huh?" Armaru and Cryptoride were confused.

"Field Types have a Type Disadvantage to Desert Types."

"Oh…"

"N-no need to worry about me! I'm sure I'll pull through!" Fungblade said, with a face of false bravery.

"Hey, if you're not feeling up to it, you can always stay here. There's no need to charge into a battle you can't win. I learned that the hard way…" Cryptoride said.

"Cryptoride…"

"Also because I don't want you to experience how it feels to be so… Powerless. Against a place full of Denjuu that have a Type Advantage on you."

"I… I'm going with you." Fungblade looked up at Cryptoride.

"But…"

"I'm going to do what you did, back in Netaro's Cave. You were at a Type Disadvantage nearly every fight, but you fought on anyway. It's strength like that I'm trying to use now…"

"Okay, but… Stay out of trouble, okay? We need you with us."

"We leavin' yet?" Armaru said.

"Yeah, let's go." Cryptoride said walking inside Barran Desert.

"Oh, hello there fellow Denjuu, I was just on my way to play with my doll inside my favorite cave… I'm Cortos, by the way. I just thought I'd introduce myself…" Cortos walked past the Team.

"That sounded… Odd." Kochia said.

"Very." Cryptoride said.

"Do you think it has something to do with what's going on in town? Just an idea." Fungblade said.

"Let's go see!" Armaru said.

"What's up with everyone? It looks like the whole Town's in a 50 on 50 battle!" Cryptoride said, looking around town.

"That's because… The Birds and the Snakes are having a fight." A Denjuu behind the Team said.

"No kidding." Cryptoride said.

"I should have went more into detail, shouldn't I? Anyway, I actually, don't have any idea why the whole fight is happening, but just so you know, Both sides all consist of one kind of Denjuu. The Birds, Like me, are called Ganraikou. The Snakes, called Sorghum." Ganraikou said.

"Then why aren't you fighting with all the snakes?" Fungblade asked.

"I didn't want to get into that clash… So I'm kind of just standing out here until things settle down, but I don't think that's happening for awhile…"

"Well, That's what we're here for! We'll get things goin' good in no time!" Armaru said.

"I wish you good luck… Anyway, if you keep following the path in town, You'll reach this gate. You have to get past Sorghum, but past the gate is where the Snake Leader, Potzal, is. Maybe you can fix things by talking to him."

"It's worth a shot." Kochia said.

The Team slowly walks past all the Fighting Ganraikou and Sorghum, and Make it to the said gate.

"Hey, who are you? You're not Bird nor Snake! What business do you got with us?" Sorghum said.

"We're here to stop this fight the whole town's in." Cryptoride said.

"Here come our saviors, huh? Well, go take your best shot."

"That's it? No fight included?" Armaru said.

"Actually, we don't want this fight to happen either. It's just Potzal refuses to see any of us. No matter it be Ganraikou or us Sorghum. But he might agree to see you, though. You may have to fight to get him to understand, though."

"Thanks for the tip…" Fungblade said, not looking forward to said fight.

The Team walks past the Gate, and quickly find Potzal. He was in the only cave in the whole area.

"Hmm? What do you want?" Potzal said, looking down at the Team.

"We're here to end the Town's fight." Cryptoride said.

"No can do. The Bird Leader, Cortos, has taken the Statue of Friendship away from it's pedestal. As long as it remains missing, we will fight."

"That's… Kind of ridiculous…" Cryptoride said quietly.

"What was that?"

"That's… Ridiculous!" Cryptoride said, louder.

"It's our town's rule. If you can't accept that, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Not with out a fight!"

"Cryptoride! Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Fungblade said.

So Cryptoride started a Fight with Potzal, and the other Denjuu soon join in…


	11. Chapter 11

So, the battle against the Snake Leader, Potzal, begins.

"Umm… Is there any way we can safely move around this?" Fungblade tried to reason with Potzal.

"Well, If he only wants me, then I could just-" Cryptoride didn't finish.

"Don't even think about it." Armaru said.

"Armaru?" Fungblade looked at him.

"You have us. If you fight this guy by yourself, you're just gonna' lose again."

"Good point…" Cryptoride said, looking down.

"Thanks for that, Armaru. I couldn't have said that to him, even if I wanted to…" Fungblade said.

"And why's that?" Armaru said.

"It's just… Telling Cryptoride he's going to lose a fight is hard for me."

"But he took it pretty well, didn't he?"

"I don't think he will later, though…"

"I see…"

"Uh… Little help here!" Cryptoride said, busy with Potzal.

"C'mon let's go!" Armaru said charging over to Potzal.

"But…" Fungblade didn't exactly run right behind Armaru.

"Agh, there so many of you, I can't keep up!" Potzal was looking all around him. Cryptoride, Kochia and Armaru we delivering series of attacks, Fungblade was carefully watching Potzal.

"Is this even working?" Armaru said, still attacking.

"It has to be…" Kochia said.

"Hmm, who to fall first? Hmm, maybe that Field Type over there…" Potzal looked down at Fungblade.

"If you put even one scratch on him, I doubt you'll still be standing in a few minutes." Cryptoride said, rushing over to Fungblade, shielding him.

"Oh?" Potzal watched Cryptoride.

"Cryptoride…" Fungblade said quietly.

"I owe you from earlier. Actually, even if it weren't for that, I'd still be doing this same thing."

"I… But…" Fungblade couldn't speak.

"Just be careful out there, Okay? I might not be able to do that again next time."

"Cryptoride… Okay!"

"Bravo, Good Show. You might be good, actually." Potzal said.

"What's that?" Cryptoride said, not getting what was going on.

"To get the Statue back from Cortos."

"Couldn't you handle that yourself?" Kochia said.

"Actually, you see, He gets a little crazy when- Heck, he's always crazy! But anyway, he goes berserk if he knows you're going to take something from him. Especially said thing in question."

"I'm sure we can Take him." Armaru said, not worried at all.

"I hope so…"

"Do you know where he could be?" Kochia asked.

"He likes to play in Freesia… But otherwise, I don't know. You might want to check there first, though." The Team runs for Freesia.

"Cryptoride, At least I'll be able to help out now!" Fungblade said.

"Because A Bird wouldn't be a Desert Type…" Cryptoride said.

"Bird? Wouldn't that make him a…?" Kochia didn't finish.

"Sky Type." Cryptoride put his hand over his face.

"Don't worry, Cryptoride. I'm sure it'll be fine." Fungblade said.

"I hope you're right…" They walk into Freesia.

"Where could the lil' birdie be?" Armaru said.

"It's funny how we call him little even though he's the Bird Leader. Just something I noticed." Kochia said.

"I don't think he's over here…" Fungblade said.

"The only other place he could be is that Cave where the D-Shot was…" Cryptoride said.

"Might as well try." Armaru said, as the Team ran through where the Tournament used to be held.

"It's that cave over there, right?" Fungblade asked.

"That's the one." Cryptoride said, walking inside.

"Oh, hello friends! What a fantastic moment to join us!" Cortos greeted them.

"Who's us?" Armaru whispered.

"Don't tell me he means…" Kochia whispered also.

"…The Doll?" Cryptoride finished.

"Actually Cortos, we came to see if you could return to Barran…" Fungblade was reasoning with Cortos.

"Why? I like it here." Cortos said.

"This is gonna be a long one…" Cryptoride sighed.

"Look, Could you give back the Statue, or what?" Armaru said, wanting to end things.

"…That wouldn't mean giving up my doll, would it?" Cortos got quiet.

"What does that doll have to do with anything?" Cryptoride said.

"I think I understand." Kochia said.

"Lay it on us." Armaru said.

"I think that doll, **Is **the statue!"

"Where did you pull that from?" Cryptoride said.

"Think of it, If it's a rule to fight when it's taken, It must mean that it's happened a few times. If Cortos is familiar with this place, it must mean that he came here **a few times. **When Armaru asked for the Statue, Notice Cortos' reaction?" Kochia explained.

"Now that you say that…" Cryptoride and Fungblade figured it out.

"This might make things a bit harder on us, though." Kochia said.

"Why's that?" Cryptoride said.

"Because, since the doll is the statue, and He always has it with him, it must make it harder for him to part with it. Long Story short, This will be one heck of a battle." Kochia said.

"Sounds good to me!" Armaru said, getting into position.

"Alright then." Fungblade said.

"Let's hurry on this one…" Cryptoride said.

"Why are all of you staring at me like that?" Cortos said.

"Give us that doll." Cryptoride said it straight.

"Why do you… Oh, I get it! You're bullies, aren't you? Yes! You are!" Cortos said.

"Whoa, Where did that come from?" Cryptoride said.

"We didn't say anything like-" Fungblade didn't finish.

"Then why do you want it?"

"To make Barran stop fighting." Cryptoride said.

"Ugh, not that dumb old reason again!"

"He's heard about it before?" Cryptoride wondered.

"That gives us more of a reason to take it by force!" Armaru said.

"Wait, I don't think we should use force on this one." Kochia said.

"I agree, After all of this, I can't bring myself to hurt him. He hasn't done anything. He's innocent." Fungblade said.

" I guess this'll be our first victory by strategy, then." Cryptoride said.

"What's first, then?" Armaru said.

"Okay, so if taking it from him is out of the question… I… Actually… Don't know how we're going to get it back." Kochia said.

"I got it!" Cryptoride said.

"What is it?" Fungblade said, curious.

"Just follow my lead. Well, we see how important your doll is to you, we're sorry for this episode and we'll leave you two alone." Cryptoride said, walking outside with the others.

"What is this doing for us?" Armaru said.

"Oh, look. Kakuza Party members!" Cryptoride said rather loudly.

" Oh, no! Where?" Fungblade looked all around.

"Not really, that was part of my plan." Cryptoride whispered to Fungblade.

"Oh, I get it!" Fungblade said.

"Armaru, help me out with this one." Cryptoride said.

"Glad to be service!"

"…Hey, have you heard of that cursed statue in Barran?" Cryptoride said.

"You mean that one from old stories? The Statue that transformed into a doll?" Armaru said.

"Yeah, that one. They say that whoever first touches it, falls under a curse."

"…A Curse?" Cortos said quietly to himself.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you can actually give someone else said curse."

"Ah!" Cortos opened his eyes wide.

"How?"

"Give it to someone else. It can't be taken from you, it doesn't work that way. You can only **give **it to someone. Only that way may you be free from the curse."

"Interesting… But it's not like we're ever going to find it." Armaru said.

"Well, break's over, let's get back to our post." Cryptoride said, quickly taking the team and running to the nearby bushes to hide.

"That was great, you guys!" Fungblade said.

"I'm impressed." Kochia said.

"Wait! I have the Doll! You can have it!" Cortos ran outside.

"Aww… They left… How am I going to stop the curse now?" Cortos said as the Team walks back over, casually.

"Oh, you guys! Sorry about before… I think you should have this." Cortos handed them the Doll.

"You look surprisingly happy about that." Cryptoride said.

"Haha! You are now under the statue's curse! And there's no way I'm taking that thing back!" Cortos thought he outsmarted them.

"Wrong." Cryptoride said it straight, again.

"Huh? You aren't scared? Or angry? Anything?" Cortos said.

"You just fell for our trap. We were those Kakuza Party Members, We made up that statue's curse legend, and you believed it all."

"You fight dirty!" Cortos said.

"Well, our work is done. Let's go."

"Cryptoride, I kind of feel bad for Cortos. Aren't we supposed to be helping Denjuu?" Fungblade said.

"We are, it's just… If we do this, Barran will stop fighting, and Cortos'll calm down eventually, and well, It's probably for the better of him." Cryptoride said.

"If you say so…" Fungblade said, as they head back to Barran.


	12. Chapter 12

So the Denjuu Team made it back to Barran to talk with Potzal.

"I see you've got it back." Potzal said as they walked in.

"It wasn't easy at all to get…" Cryptoride said.

"Dare I ask, why?"

"We had to do this crazy thing where we had to pretend to be Kakuza Party members, make up some curse legend to get him away from the statue, and… Yeah."

"Who is this, Kakuza Party you're talking about?"

"Guess they haven't been here yet, huh? Well, they're some random guys in the most ridiculous outfits you'll ever see, and they do random things to cause trouble. We're traveling the Denjuu world to stop them."

"But back to the point, could you put that statue right on that pedestal there?"

"Sure."

"I wonder why Cortos keeps taking the statue… It couldn't be, he **wants **Barran to fight? Surely not…"

"You know this thing's actually a doll, right?"

"What is this, doll?"

"Man, did you live under a rock, or what? We're completely encaged in mountains, but still…"

"Sorry, I'm not too familiar with the outside. I've been staying here as long as I can remember, see."

"Ah, Well, we best be on our way. Don't worry, Barran'll never fight again! Trust me." The Team walked outside and started up a little conversation.

"Where's the next Antenna Tree, huh?" Armaru said.

"Maybe someone around here knows something!" Fungblade said.

"We can ask the Ganraikou at the entrance." Kochia said.

"Well, lets go then." Cryptoride said, as the Team headed toward the entrance of town.

"The coast is clear! It's all good now!" Cryptoride said as they approached the entrance.

"Oh, that's a relief to hear…" Ganraikou said.

"It's what we do!" Armaru said.

"I didn't think you would actually do it! Well done!"

"Doubt my power now, get hurt later." Cryptoride said.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"We were looking to see if there was an Antenna Tree here. Do you know where it is?" Fungblade asked.

"Oh, it's just to the west of Potzal's place. It's locked, but the Gatekeepers'll definitely let you through."

"Well, we'll be on our way." Cryptoride said, the team reaching the Antenna Tree.

"Oh look, the Town's heroes. You're more than welcome to use the Antenna Tree if you want." Sorghum said, opening the Gate.

"What new, crazy adventure awaits us here?…" Cryptoride said, looking in to the Antenna Tree.

"It probably won't be an easy task this time…" Fungblade said.

"What's on the other side, anyway?" Kochia said.

"Let's find out, then!" Armaru ran inside, the team quickly following. After the warp, they arrive at a faraway destination… Ion Island.

"I certainly didn't expect an Island." Kochia said, looking around.

"Oh, hello travelers, This is Ion Island. I wish you would of came at a better time, as we're having a little problem here…" A friendly Rhodanthe said.

"Well that's what we're here for!" Cryptoride said, jumping out from behind the Team.

"We're here to save the day!" Armaru said.

"What's the problem?" Fungblade asked.

"Well, two new D-Shot companies were newly built here, and their Telephone waves are causing Denjuu to act strangely."

"Hmm, this is a new one…" Kochia said.

"And, since they're rivals, it's making things even worse."

"How would we fix it?" Fungblade asked.

"It's said there's a Denjuu who has the ability to eliminate sound waves from even very long distances… But what are the chances we are going to find him?"

"I have no Idea how to approach this properly…" Kochia said, puzzled.

"A great deal of the Denjuu around here might attack you, so be ready for anything."

"Thanks for the tip…" Fungblade took a deep breath.

"What do we do now?" Armaru said.

"It's risky, but we could try talking to everyone around here to see if they know anything about the Denjuu we have to find." Kochia said.

"Let's start with the houses first…" Fungblade said, slowly opening the door.

"Nerikara?" The Team was surprised.

"You sure pop up in the weirdest places, don't you?" Cryptoride said.

"How's being a T-Fanger going?" Fungblade asked.

"It's been fine so far, although fact that this D-Shot is pink is bothering me…"

"Do you know anything about what's going on here?" Fungblade asked.

"I don't. As soon as I came here my D-Shot was working weird. Like it had two brains instead of one…"

"Could that be because there's two rivaling D-Shot companies around here?" Fungblade said.

"Oh, is that why? That's probably why the other Denjuu are acting strange too…"

"You and your party don't have anything to do with this, right?" Cryptoride asked.

"No, No! I'm just a harmless traveler! And the Kakuza Party should still be hanging out in Iris! …Probably looking for that rare Denjuu or something…"

"Can you tell us about that rare Denjuu?" Kochia was on to something.

"Oh, he can… silence waves… or, something along those lines."

"He's the one." Kochia was certain.

"Should we take a look?" Fungblade asked.

"It's worth a shot." Cryptoride said.

"Coming?" Armaru looked back at Kochia.

"You go on, I'll stay here."

"Why's that?" Cryptoride turned his head.

"I want to find out more about the Sound waves. You go find that Denjuu and, hopefully, come back with him."

"Okay, be careful, though." Cryptoride said as he ran off with Fungblade and Armaru.

"Please fix things as soon as possible!" Nerikara said as the Denjuu Team ran all the way back to Iris.

"Whew… Whew, that was quite a run… I never ran that much In a while…" Cryptoride said.

"Where could that Denjuu be hiding?" Armaru said.

"He's apparently hidden enough to miss him the first time…" Cryptoride said.

"Why don't we go ask Mantea?" Fungblade suggested.

"I forgot about him, actually." Cryptoride said, as they take a quick trip to Mantea's place.

"Oh, how nice to see you again! How are you doing?" Mantea said as they walked inside.

"We're to find a certain Denjuu… One that can mute sound waves?" Cryptoride explained.

"Oh, he's a strange Denjuu, that one. His name is Lampgera. He hides in between the Shop and another house. It's just north of here."

"He seems pretty mysterious…" Fungblade said.

"He's not as bad as I make him sound, but be careful anyway." The team approached Lampgera.

"What could you want with me?" Lampgera asked.

"There's some thing going on in Ion Island-" Cryptoride tried to explain.

"The D-Shot companies, I've heard. But My powers stand useless unless I've had a harsh battle recently. It's a hidden ability I have, I can't just use it when I want. But, no one's been able to defeat me, And I can't just sit back and take hits either, it won't work."

"Do you **want **a harsh battle?" Cryptoride asked.

"Oh, will you try? Sorry if I injure you too badly."

"Oh, no. That should be the other way around. I'll let you have the first attack, even. Come on, hit me with your best!" Cryptoride said, standing in a position where he was wide open in every direction.

"If… If you insist…" Lampgera resisted, but attacked Cryptoride with his best attack, Pulse Beam. Cryptoride barely budged.

"Whoa. That was almost strong enough to make me fall over! Go on, try again!" Cryptoride taunted Lampgera.

"He wasn't joking about his power, was he?" Lampgera thought to himself as he shot another Pulse Beam.

"Nothing more than a ray of light that tickles your face and stomach." Cryptoride taunted more. Then, Lampgera started glowing with a Green aura. Crypto quickly attacked him, knocking him out.

"Cryptoride, he was just about to use it!" Fungblade said.

"I don't think it's gonna' work from this far. I'm gonna' take him back to Ion Island. Come on, help me carry him." Cryptoride said, walking over to Ion Island with Lampgera in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Well, If you knew I go by actual translation, and said translation ends at Barran Desert. Basically, There might be a very high chance that what I type from now on is **not **actually what happens in the game. So… Yeah. Expect some more of those, "twists" of mine…

The Denjuu Team made it back to Ion Island with Lampgera.

"How'd it go?" Kochia said, rejoining them.

"We got 'im." Cryptoride said, raising his shoulder.

"Judging by he's unconscious on your back, it probably wasn't easy."

"Nah, it wasn't like that. I just knocked him out to preserve his power."

"I see."

"So, how are things with you?"

"I found this nifty little fact about these small Denjuu called Waratah. They aren't affected by the D-Shot companies."

"Are these guys on our side?"

"That's the thing… They were sent from the companies to stand watch."

"For what? What do they want with this place?"

"I'm not sure…"

"What would be a good way to drive 'em outta here?" Armaru asked.

"My best bet would be fighting them." Kochia answered.

"What Type are they? Do you know?" Fungblade asked.

"They're Forest Type."

"Huh? Like me?" Cryptoride said.

"Precisely."

"Meh, nothing I can't handle!"

"Not so fast, Remember the Rhodanthe at the entrance when we came here? They also stand guard at the entrance to the Liz Island Forest, as well. They we're recently victims of the D-Shot companies. And, they're not letting us through."

"So what do we do?"

"Get Lampgera to stop the Companies."

"I forgot about that, actually… Well, put 'im down." Cryptoride and Fungblade slowly set him on the ground. Lampgera started glowing again, quickly recovered, and continued where he left off, by using his special power.

"Did… That work?" Fungblade said slowly.

"It might take some time to stop, but things might become normal eventually." Kochia said.

"That… Won't work."

"Lampgera?" Fungblade wondered what he meant.

"You have to knock out all of the Denjuu that have been affected, including the Waratah."

"How do you know so much about this? I have to learn from you." Kochia asked.

"I know my power, front and back."

"So, knock 'em out, huh? This'll be a snap!" Cryptoride and Armaru were already looking for challengers.

"Hold on, you two. This island is huge. We'll take too long running around the island trying to find everyone in one group. We'll split up in three groups."

"How's that gonna' work?" Cryptoride wondered.

"Cryptoride, you and Fungblade go to the West side of the forest, and search there. Armaru and Lampgera, you take the East." Kochia was sorting out everybody.

"What about you?" Cryptoride asked.

"I'll take the Sea route, and enter the forest from the North."

"By yourself?"

"No, there's still some Denjuu left that'll help us out."

"Are we ready?" Fungblade asked.

"Let's rock." Cryptoride was ready to search the whole place out, winning every battle he was faced with.

"Move out!" Kochia gave the signal, everyone started moving, but quickly after, Kochia flashed a bright white, covering his whole body… He evolved into Raygirth.

"Well, look here, you evolved, huh?" Cryptoride said, looking back.

"I… Guess so." Raygirth was getting used to his new body shape.

"Congratulations, and Good luck!" Fungblade said, catching up to Cryptoride.

Twenty minutes passed. Searching, Fighting. It was like a race around the island.

"Was that all of them?" Armaru said, trying not to sound tired.

"I got a good feeling it was…" Cryptoride said, actually sounding tired.

"Did you get the Waratah?" Raygirth asked.

"Oh yeah, we were supposed to look for them… Even if we knew, we took care of everybody we saw. So we got 'em, or they escaped." Cryptoride said.

"I guess we'll find out…" Fungblade said, sitting down to catch his breath.

"So whatta' we do in the meantime?" Armaru asked.

"Wait a few days to see if the D-Shot Companies strike back." Raygirth said.

"I still don't get why they bother this place instead of each other. It's like they're teaming up just to annoy us!" Cryptoride wondered.

"Maybe they don't know they're affecting this place?" Fungblade suggested.

"But the Waratah guards?" Cryptoride reminded Fungblade.

"I hope we can get to the bottom of this soon…" Raygirth said.

End Note: Yeah, Yeah. It was short, and sounded very rushed. I just wanted this chapter done, and the fact that I now have no idea what's going to happen anymore, is not helping.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I'm actually getting the hang of this, "Make up a storyline" thing. It really adds my own little spice on things. Sorry, random rambling, let's get on with it!

A few days after the Battle on Ion Island, Nothing appears abnormal. The Denjuu Team takes it they've won this time.

"That should take care of things for a while." Raygirth said.

"How long does that ability of yours last, anyway?" Fungblade asked Lampgera.

"It usually lasts until I stop it." Lampgera answered.

"Usually?" Cryptoride became suspicious.

"Sometimes people find out how to stop it, and they do it that way."

"I see."

"What are you going to do now?" Rhodanthe said.

"Well we have things to do, Denjuu to save." Cryptoride said.

"Oh, you might want to try the Antenna Tree, then. It's in the Northern Forest. The place is like a maze, but if you know what you're doing, you won't have any problems."

"Well, let's try it…" Cryptoride said, forcing himself to go.

"See ya' guys soon!" Armaru said as the Team walked into the forest.

"Aw, Raygirth, can you do this? I don't wanna'…" Cryptoride said.

"It's right over there, you can't miss it." Raygirth pointed out.

"Huh? Then what was the-" Cryptoride and Armaru were both confused.

"Lucky chance, huh?" Fungblade said, the Team approaching the Tree.

"Cryptoride, is something wrong?" Fungblade noticed Cryptoride wasn't giving his usual looks.

"It's just… We've come so far. We've come from stopping the Kakuza Party, to… Saving the World… It feels like." Cryptoride looked up at the Tree.

"Speaking of the Kakuza Party, where did Nerikara go?" Raygirth wondered.

"Agh, he probably ran off into the Tree already. Just hope he's not up to trouble." Cryptoride said, as the Team took a quick step inside the Tree, and they were transported to a nearby lake, Paparuna Lake.

"Wow, look at that huge Lake over there!" Fungblade quickly ran over to it, everyone soon followed.

"This Lake… It… Reminds me of the Lake me and Rex used to always go to… I wonder if he's doing okay all by himself…" Cryptoride said to himself.

"Who's Rex?" Fungblade heard Cryptoride.

"Hmm, you have me interested, do go on." Raygirth soon followed.

"Aw, you weren't supposed to hear that… But okay, you got me, I'll tell the Story." Cryptoride sat near the Lake, looking at his reflection.

"It was a few weeks before me and Fungblade set out for Netaro's Cave… You see, I'm not actually from here. I live with my little bro' Rex in Takedama Village."

"You have a Brother?" Fungblade sounded surprised.

"I've never heard of Takedama Village…" Raygirth wondered.

"It's a nice place, let me tell ya'. There's plenty of Denjuu running around, it's a nice environment, and even some T-Fangers drop by once in a while. I serve as the Village's protector. If any danger approaches, I knock 'em straight back to where they came from!"

"But how did you end up with Musa and me?" Fungblade asked.

"I'm getting to that. So one day, it was just too much, several wild Denjuu appeared and they were too much to handle myself. Rex helped me that time, he used one of his own attacks, Fireball. Something that not even I know how to use. Well, I've been working on it, but I have to charge Denma Power to use it though. But anyway, everyday after that after we finish our duty for the day we go by the village's Lake and train each other for future battles, or just kick back. Either one works. So a few more days after, I've heard stories about the Legendary Denjuu, Musa. In those stories, he fights great, harsh battles. But now he rests in Toronko Village. I thought about training under him, and I decided. I left Takedama Village by the Antenna Tree… Which is probably something I shouldn't have done…"

"But if you didn't do that, I would have never have met you…" Fungblade said, looking down.

"But what do you mean by that?" Raygirth asked.

"Using Takedama's Antenna Tree to warp a Far distance is a one time thing. I did that knowing I wouldn't be able to return."

"What about Rex? Did you tell him that you left?" Fungblade got into Cryptoride's Story.

"Of course. He didn't like the Idea, but he let me go nonetheless. He took over my position at Takedama Village."

"So that must be when you arrived at Toronko…" Raygirth said.

"Yup. Shortly after my arrival, I met Musa. I certainly wasn't expecting an old Lizard out of him, but he's a good Teacher, don't get me wrong."

"It all makes sense now…" Fungblade said to himself.

"When I walked in, another Denjuu was behind Musa, right when I saw him, I knew we were going to get along just fine. It was you, Fungblade."

"Cryptoride…"

"Afterwards, I got to explore Toronko a bit more, and I met Raygirth."

"Oh, that's right…" Raygirth said.

"Just jump ahead a few more days and our story begins. That's how it all started for me, anyway…" Cryptoride said, finishing his story.

"I-I… Don't know what to say… Normally I'd be glad you came over here and met us, but you had to get separated from your little brother to do so… I don't know who you'd rather be with…" Fungblade looked down.

"Don't worry about that. I know I can find a way back someday. I know it." Cryptoride had a fierce, yet friendly look in his eyes.

"You always know what to say, Cryptoride…" Fungblade leaned on Cryptoride's shoulder.

"Quite a touching story." Armaru said, getting up.

"We can't just continue our journey so suddenly after that story…" Fungblade said.

"We can just rest here for today. That'll also give me the chance to recollect my thoughts…" Cryptoride said, sitting back down.

"I-I certainly won't see you the same way now, Cryptoride..." Fungblade sat next to Cryptoride.

"I just hope… I don't have to make a decision like that again... I don't want to leave anyone behind again... That feeling... It... Hurts me inside... I'm sorry... Rex..." Cryptoride shed a tear, but quickly wiped it away.


	15. Chapter 15

The following day, The Denjuu Team is fully rested up and ready to continue the journey.

"Well, where do we begin?" Armaru said, looking around the Lake.

"It looks like that Laboratory is the only thing here." Raygirth said.

"Can't hurt to take a look." Cryptoride said as the Team walked over to it's entrance, Which he tried to jam open, but it didn't budge.

"Well, It's locked…" Armaru said.

"There may be something we can find out around here." Raygirth said.

"Maybe we can ask around the Lake?" Fungblade suggested.

"That seems like the only logical answer right now." Raygirth said, as Fungblade approached a T-Fanger in a patch of grass, next to some trees.

"Excuse me, do you know happen to know anything about the Laboratory that's here?" Fungblade asked.

"Hmm… You might want to stay away from that place."

"Why's that?" Fungblade was surprised.

"I don't know exactly what they do in there, But sometimes I see they bring very powerful looking Denjuu in there. It's kind of a shady place, if you ask me."

"Uh-huh… Do you know anything about how to get inside?"

"I see People and Denjuu alike just waltz straight in."

"Huh… Well, thank you for your time!" Fungblade ran off with a grin on his face, catching up with the already moving Team.

"Interesting information we've collected…" Raygirth was thinking about what the T-Fanger said.

"It sounds like they're up to no good in there, How about we get in there and give 'em a proper beating?" Armaru said.

"Wait, we don't exactly know what it is they do. Although I have a pretty good guess, it's still only just a guess." Raygirth said.

"We need to find out how to get inside, if anything." Cryptoride said.

"Well, there's someone with a lab coat standing over there by the bridge." Fungblade noticed.

"He has to know **something**." Cryptoride ran over to the bridge.

"Hey, do you know something about that lab over there, or what?" Armaru asked.

"Oh, you mean my Laboratory?" The Scientist turned to face them.

"That's **your **Laboratory?" Fungblade said.

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I have important business to deal with, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait, Doctor guy!" Armaru tried to stop him.

"The name's Dr. Craft, And I'll answer your questions later." Dr. Craft walked up to the Antenna Tree.

"What could he possibly want from the Antenna Tree?" Cryptoride thought to himself.

"…Aaaaand, that'll do." Dr. Craft quickly walked past the Denjuu, and into his lab.

"Did he do anything funny with the Tree?" Armaru wondered.

"It looks fine." Raygirth said, as Cryptoride stood inside the Tree, testing it out.

"…As I thought. It won't do anything." Cryptoride became suspicious of Dr. Craft.

"But he was only here for so long… How could he have deactivated the Tree so quickly?" Raygirth wondered.

"Well, this definitely makes that Doctor suspicious." Armaru said.

"We can try the lab again." Raygirth suggested, as they did just that.

"Now it opens effortlessly…" Cryptoride opened the Door to the Craft Research Center.

"Maybe only when Dr. Craft's in here, the door opens…" Fungblade wondered.

"Man… there's everything in here… There's Researchers, fossils, and even Denjuu…" Cryptoride was looking at everything they had around the place.

"…And broken stairs." Armaru said as he noticed them in the next room.

"…Now, just be a good little Denjuu and stay there, and don't cause any trouble, alright?" A Scientist quickly walked out of the room, in a hurry, he didn't even notice The Denjuu Team right next to him.

"If Funnel ever gets out of here… Funnel will show those guys!" A voice could be heard in the next room.

"Did you hear that?" Cryptoride quickly dashed over to the Door.

"Gah, another locked one." Armaru said.

"Who's in there? Are you okay? You're not hurt?" Fungblade had many questions.

"Funnel's okay. But Doctor guys, capture Funnel, and put Funnel In this room."

"He doesn't have the best English in the world, does he?" Cryptoride said.

"What's your name?" Fungblade asked.

"Me Funnel." Funnel replied.

"Well, no worries! We'll getcha' outta' there in no time!" Armaru was looking for a key of any sort.

"Funnel thanks you for helping." Funnel said.

"Well, let's get searching then…" Cryptoride was smashing the nearby jars and Boxes. They found nearly 30 keys.

"They had to go and make things complicated…" Raygirth was looking for a solution.

"There has to be some sort of difference, I mean how do these guys tell them apart?" Cryptoride was digging through the Keys.

"Um… Funnel is already free?" Funnel walked outside into the room.

"Huh?" Cryptoride looked behind him.

"What's that Red thing under the Keys?" Fungblade asked.

"Oh, that's… A button?" Cryptoride said as he swept the Keys off it.

"I get it. That box was holding that button, causing the door to close. There were keys inside the Jars blocking said box to keep you busy." Raygirth understood the situation.

"So who might you be?" Fungblade asked Funnel.

"Funnel knows what doctors are planning. They capture powerful Denjuu like Funnel and take them to big room!" Funnel was explaining.

"What do they do in the big room?" Armaru asked.

"Funnel does not know…" Funnel said.

"Well, guess we gotta' find out then, huh?" Cryptoride said.

"You can Fight, can't you?" Armaru asked.

"Funnel is very strong, yes. Want to see?" Funnel said.

"I haven't fought a good battle in awhile, I'd like a warm-up actually. Let's see… Try on those two wild Denjuu over there." Cryptoride and Funnel attacked the Two Wild Denjuu and knocked them both out in one hit.

"Not bad." Cryptoride commented on Funnel's fighting skill.

"He might be a good help if he came with us." Raygirth said.

"That means Funnel can go too?" Funnel said.

"Yeah, you're actually a worthy opponent, you know. Other than Fungblade, that is." Cryptoride said.

"So you… Fungblade?" Funnel walked up to Fungblade and looked up at him.

"Oh, that's right! We haven't told him our names yet!" Fungblade said.

"I'm Cryptoride." Funnel walked up to him.

"You… Cryptoride."

"That's Raygirth."

"You… Raygirth."

"And that's Armaru."

"You… Armaru. Funnel will remember you now!" Funnel said.

"We all set then? Let's get that appointment with the Doctor!" Cryptoride ran inside the Craft Research Center.


	16. Chapter 16

A Few moments afterwards, Cryptoride and Funnel were storming about the place, quickly finding themselves lost.

"Do you know where you're going?" Raygirth was questioning Cryptoride's sense of direction.

"Not in the slightest." Cryptoride answered.

"Oh boy, this might take a while…" Raygirth didn't know where to start on mapping out the situation.

"So first, we need to find the big room, right?" Fungblade tried to help by starting off.

"Which I assume is going to be locked…" Armaru said.

"…So, what would be a good way to find a key without much trouble…? Wandering about the place wont get us far, Hmm… We're just going to have to assume it's in a Jar somewhere, or a researcher has it." Raygirth planned the route.

"I've had it with Keys in jars… Knowing them, there's probably twenty or something stashed around the place!" Cryptoride said.

"We can check researcher for Key." Funnel suggested.

"But that would mean fighting them…" Fungblade said.

"What kind of Denjuu would a researcher have?" Armaru was curious.

"Well it's as good of a plan as any, so let's find some of those researchers." Raygirth said.

"Wait. They seem to be running all around the place, what could they possibly be doing?" Cryptoride noticed.

"Could they have lost the key themselves?" Armaru said.

"That couldn't be it…" Fungblade said.

"Maybe we should follow them a bit. We might get somewhere, just don't attract their attention, or we'll have to fight. There's many of them in one place, so we'll probably end up having to fight up to seven or nine Denjuu all at once." Raygirth formed the travel plan.

"Those don't sound like good odds…" Fungblade said, slowly following the rest of the Team.

"Do they have a meeting place or something?" Armaru asked.

"We can only wait to find out." Raygirth said.

"…Did you say something?" A researcher said to another one next to him.

"No, why?"

"Huh. I could've sworn I heard your voice…"

"So you have the voice of a Researcher, huh?" Cryptoride turned to Raygirth.

"I guess so, Kakuza Party Member." Raygirth said.

"Heh. Well, you know how this works, right?" Cryptoride asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Raygirth inched closer to the Researchers.

"You never know how much that helps!" Armaru said.

"Yeah, It's got us places quite a few times." Cryptoride said.

"Funnel's been pretty quiet for a while…" Fungblade said, looking behind him, noticing he was gone.

"Why the surprised look?" Cryptoride wondered.

"Funnel's gone!" Fungblade said.

"What?" Cryptoride and Armaru were both panicking.

"Well, I think I've collected a decent amount of information for now…" Raygirth joined back up with the Team.

"Bad news, Funnel's gone!" Cryptoride told Raygirth about the situation.

"Instead of us having to search for him, I suggest we still move, and hopefully he'll find us eventually." Raygirth said.

"Well, alright then…" Cryptoride didn't like the idea, but went with it anyway.

"So, What did you find out with the Researchers?" Fungblade asked.

"They keep the key locked up in a box in the basement. How you get there is by a button in a certain room. Unfortunately, that was all I could get out of them…" Raygirth explained.

"Well I did see this one button on a wall earlier… That seems to be the only one on the wall in the whole Laboratory! That button just might be it!" Cryptoride figured something out.

"Interesting plan. We'll see how that goes, then." Raygirth said, as they approach the nearby wall button.

"So what is this button going to do, exactly?" Armaru asked.

"Well, the only way we'll find out is to press it." Cryptoride slowly pushed the button. One of the floor tiles quickly flipped over. Cryptoride lifted said floor tile and there was a staircase down under it.

"Funnel!" Fungblade noticed him across the room.

"I knew we'd find him here." Cryptoride said.

"This box don't open!" Funnel picked up and shook the box rather quickly.

"Is it locked?" Armaru wondered.

"Can I see it for a bit?" Fungblade took the box and opened it, no problem.

"Oh, He just doesn't know how to open a box." Armaru said.

"How do you do that so fast? Funnel's been trying for long time!" Funnel was looking at Fungblade.

"So what's the find?" Cryptoride asked.

"It's a key." Fungblade held it up.

"That'll probably get us into the big room." Armaru said.

"Funnel want to see big room!" Funnel was excited.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Cryptoride lifted the floor tile again and everyone climbed out. Shortly after, they make their way to the locked door. Cryptoride unlocks it and they slowly walk inside.

"Ah ha… I see… That's how that goes…" Dr. Craft was heard and seen running all over the place.

"Hey, Doc! Mind telling us what you have going on in here?" Cryptoride tried to call Dr. Craft.

"Oh, It's you Denjuu again. Who would've thought you got past all of the Researchers so easily?" Dr. Craft walked up to them.

"They didn't bother even looking at us, They all seem to be in a rush about something…" Fungblade said.

"Ah, that's right… They must be gathering Denjuu…" Dr. Craft said to himself.

"For what?" Armaru asked.

"To aid my progress in creating the most Powerful Denjuu in the World!" Dr. Craft said, rather proudly.

"I doubt he'll even be a match for me." Cryptoride was looking for a fight.

"Humph! My Denjuu was just ready for the testing stage, so you have the honors of being the first to fall before my mighty Denjuu!" Dr. Craft called his Denjuu, Octorifle.

"Bring your worst." Cryptoride was ready for the fight.

"A Super Machine Denjuu… Those kinds of Denjuu are really tough…" Raygirth prepared for the coming battle.

"We're not going to lose to a showoff like him!" Armaru said.

"H-Here goes nothing…" Fungblade took a few deep breaths before he took his battle stance.

"He shouldn't catch any more Denjuu like Funnel! He cant win, or he won't change his bad ways!" Funnel said.

"Okay, Octorifle, show them your might!" Dr. Craft pointed at the Team, as Octorifle charged toward the Team at full speed, the Team doing the same.


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, here we go…" Cryptoride watched Octorifle as the battle quickly began. Cryptoride took the honors of the First attack and got a decent hit in, Octorifle being Ocean Type.

"Oh, that's right… Forest beats Ocean. That'll make this battle easier on us…" Raygirth watched Cryptoride's attack. Soon after, Raygirth, Armaru, Fungblade, and Funnel all quickly attacked one after another. Octorifle then attacked, and tried to hit them all in one swoop. The Team quickly dodges it, And Cryptoride cleverly counterattacks. Which made Octorifle go down.

"Whaaaat? You seriously can't tell me that's what you call your best Denjuu ever." Cryptoride mocked.

"Aww! Funnel didn't get to do anything!" Funnel sat down quickly.

"That was awfully quick for a battle, actually…" Raygirth noticed.

"There has to be something wrong here!" Fungblade said.

"Well Doc? Is that all you got?" Armaru looked up at Dr. Craft.

"No, No. Don't be alarmed. That one was my testing Denjuu, I give him all of the leftover power that this one can't use! I see he's not that strong yet, but wait until you see the new and improved version! Ta-da!" Dr. Craft summons another Octorifle.

"Well, it's still the same Denjuu…" Fungblade said.

"Good enough, let's do this!" Cryptoride started off round two. He gave a fierce attack, right from the start. Octorifle took a chance in charging his Denma power, and He was open to attack. All the Team were constantly attacking over and over, Cryptoride's attack being the only one phasing him. Octorifle then finished his charging and released his Denma move, Tsunami. He aimed it toward Cryptoride, because he was a threat to him. With the room being so small, there was nowhere to run, and Cryptoride took the move, full force.

"Cryptoride…!" Fungblade watched Cryptoride get quickly swallowed by Octorifle's attack. Fungblade quickly rushed over to help him. Funnel and Armaru tried to stall him on the side. Cryptoride was finally free, though he was choking, he was okay.

"Ah… Good shot. But That's not the end of me!" Cryptoride was keeling.

"Cryptoride, don't take any dangerous risks! I'll handle this, just like that time we fought Angios and Gymnos at Iris, remember? Just sit back for a little, jump back in when you're ready!" Fungblade quickly dashed off to meet with the others.

"Fungblade… Thanks." Cryptoride sat down, looking down at the floor.

"He dealt some great damage while he lasted." Armaru said.

"He'll get back up, I know he will! He won't lose that easy, we've come too far to lose to some researcher!" Fungblade said.

"Funnel's turn!" Funnel attacked Octorifle with a move he was still learning, Iron Claw. Octorifle charged up Tsunami again, and Cryptoride sure wasn't looking forward to it. The Team did what they did last time and surrounded him in attacks. Because Cryptoride wasn't there to help, Octorifle finished charging a whole lot faster. Octorifle does a fake out and tricks the team into thinking he was aiming it toward them, but quickly turned around and launched toward Cryptoride again.

"Aahh…! No!" Fungblade ran as fast as he could over to Cryptoride and stood in front of him.

"Fungblade, you don't have to-" Cryptoride couldn't finish.

"Yes, I do. We still need you in this fight… The rest of us can barely scratch him, but you have the Type Advantage we need to win, so I'm keeping you in this fight, even if it means I have to sacrifice myself to do so…" Fungblade tried not to face Cryptoride. Fungblade picked up Cryptoride and pushed him out of harm's way.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Cryptoride asked.

"I'll be fine, go…!" Fungblade was prepared for the attack.

"Fungblade…" Cryptoride quickly ran over to the rest of the Team and quickly looked over at where Fungblade was standing. It was all raging waters.

"Where'd Fungblade go?" Funnel slowly walked up to Cryptoride and looked up at him.

"The water's clearing up…" Armaru noticed.

"I don't know… I can't see him anywhere… Only that big Denjuu that looks a lot like… Huh?" Cryptoride was confused.

"Could it be he evolved under the Water?" Raygirth wondered.

"So he just came out a completely different Denjuu, huh…" Armaru said.

"Hah, he's okay…" Cryptoride let out a sigh of relief.

"Does Fungblade have new name now?" Funnel asked.

"I forgot about that, but I have no idea what it could be…" Raygirth said.

"If you want to get to my friends… you have to get through me first!" Fungmachine charged at Octorifle, Cryptoride Jumped in also, and They both made a Devastating attack on Octorifle.

"Nothing could've survived that!" Cryptoride was dusting his hands off.

"No! What have you done? My poor Octorifle! How could you!" Dr. Craft called off the match.

"Strong Denjuu aren't made artificially. You have to do it yourself, physically. You won't get anywhere by artificially increasing their power." Cryptoride said.

"I… I see. Then I guess I'll just… Oh, I can't do it anymore! I feel terrible doing all sorts of experiments on you… Forgive me, Octorifle!" Dr. Craft was down on his knees.

"So you… Stop capturing Denjuu now?" Funnel said.

"No promises… Just kidding. I'll try to change my ways! I'll make the Craft Research Center a place everyone can depend on!" Dr. Craft ran off.

"Nothin' like a happy ending." Armaru watched Dr. Craft pass by him.

"Does Fungblade have new name?" Funnel ran up to Fungmachine and was jumping up and down in front of him.

"I'm Fungmachine now…" Fungmachine said, thinking about the battle that just happened.

"You Fungmachine now!" Funnel ran off trying to get used to the new name.

"Should we keep an eye on him?" Armaru said, watching him anyway.

"So, how do we move on?" Raygirth asked.

"We'll go by the Antenna Tree first thing tomorrow. I… don't want to leave the lake just yet…" Cryptoride got quiet and looked down.

"How would we leave?" Fungmachine asked.

"There has to be a teleporter or something… What's that light over there, anyway?" Raygirth asked, looking over at the light.

"I'll go check!" Armaru ran toward the strange light. It was Funnel, he was holding a green container with a strange pattern on it, he pushed a button on a machine and it started glowing bright white and blue colors. Funnel jumped inside it, holding the Green Container, and Funnel seemed to be evolving for some reason.

"What's Funnel up to now?" Cryptoride asked, not expecting a good answer.

"He was playing with the machines around here, and somehow managed to evolve himself." Armaru reported.

"Huh… Interesting…" Raygirth said.

"Well let's meet him!" Fungmachine said, wanting to know what the new and improved Funnel looked like.

"Hello again!" Raigaleon walked up to the Team.

"Wow, nice! What's your new name?" Fungmachine asked, still looking at Raigaleon.

"Funnel heard a machine say Raigaleon, if that helps." Raigaleon said.

"Then that's probably your new name." Raygirth said.

"Yay! Raigaleon is all big and strong now!" Raigaleon was excited.

"We grow stronger and stronger each day…" Cryptoride thought.

"Let's get outta' here already! I had enough of this place already!" Armaru said, wanting to leave. Raygirth shortly after, found an exit in the form of a teleporter. The Team was warped outside the Craft Research Center.

"Should we get going?" Fungmachine said.

"Not yet… I want to stay here a bit longer…" Cryptoride stood in front of the lake.

"That's okay." Fungmachine sat next to Cryptoride. Things were quiet for a few minutes.

"…I shouldn't have just left him like that… I'm probably never going to see him again… He's probably lonely, all by himself…" Cryptoride said, looking at his reflection, thinking about what happened with Rex again.

"Don't talk that way, Cryptoride! The only reason I don't give up, is because you don't give up! The only reason I fight so well is because you were there to show me how it all works, The only reason I'm even here right now… Is because you were there for me. Now It's my turn. I'm going to be there for you. I'm going to stick by your side until we find Rex, and you are reunited again. There's nothing anyone can do that can change that."

"Fungmachine… I… don't know what to say… Except… Thank you…" Cryptoride looked at his reflection again, trying his best not to cry.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: As much as I'd like to call this Chapter a filler, It clearly isn't one. My mind keeps telling me it is, though… Anyway, enough from me, go read the chapter!

The Team takes the rest of the day off by the lake, soon after Fungmachine starts a conversation with Cryptoride about Rex.

"So, could you tell me more about Rex? I feel like I should know more about him than just his name…"

"Well, let's see… He's just about the kindest person you will ever meet. He's very timid, though, He'd probably be scared of you, even. He doesn't like fighting… I never really saw him as a fighter anyway… He wouldn't even hurt a fly… Unless it attacks him and he'll attack back out of self defense."

"He seems like he'd be lonely without you…"

"That's what I'm worried about…"

A very special look over to Takedama Village…

Everything was quiet, and peaceful, but everyone seemed to be indoors today. Rex is sitting next to the lake lonely, by himself.

"It was all my fault… This wouldn't have happened if I didn't let him go… It's only been a few weeks, but I feel like it's been years…" Rex was talking to himself through his tears.

"Oh, look here! It's that weepy weakling, Rex!" A Koikaru said, running up to him with his partner, Suguri.

"What's the matter? Yesterday was too much for your little self to handle? You almost got us all killed!" Suguri was mocking him.

"It makes me wonder how someone like you turned out to be our replacement village guardian…" Koikaru added.

"I never understood why titles always get passed down by family… You couldn't beat even one Denjuu with both of it's hands tied behind its back!" Suguri and Koikaru were laughing rather loudly.

"I… Um…" Rex didn't know what to say.

"What, do you need Crypto to back you out of this one, again?" Koikaru stood rather close to Rex.

"Mmm…" Rex stayed silent.

"Hah! Let's go, we more productive ways to spend our time." Koikaru slowly walked away, Suguri following, as they finally left Rex alone. He was still speechless from the whole thing.

"There has to be someone I can turn to… Ever since Crypto left I've been… By myself. Everyone liked it better when Crypto was around… I do too… I knew I wouldn't be able to do this from the start… Ahh! I can't do this anymore! Please, come back to me!… Crypto…" Rex thought to himself silently.

"Uh oh, we got trouble! Big time!" A voice was heard from across the village.

"H-huh?" Rex snapped back into reality and looked all around him.

"See, this is why you can't be the one doing this…" Koikaru and Suguri came back for Round 2.

"Why don't you try? You seem to know a lot about this… Show me how you do it." Rex wanted to get a learning experience from all of this.

"Alright, watch n' learn, 'eh?" Koikaru took Suguri with him and ran to the North end of the Village. Rex slowly followed them. They quickly ran through the forest, finding nothing, not even wild Denjuu. The two of them see a clash between Two extremely Large Denjuu high in the sky. They quickly run back to the Village, gasping for air as if they were underwater for 3 minutes straight.

"Whew, tough lot this time wasn't it?" Koikaru was pretending to be a hero.

"No problem for us, naturally." Suguri egged on the idea.

"We would've taught those guys up there a lesson, but they'll have to wait." The surrounding Denjuu were all giving suspicious looks.

"They l-look so… intimidating…" Rex thought to himself while watching the aerial fight.

A close-up of the fight…

"Diablos! Can't this wait until a more suited time is found? Or a more suited arena I might add?" A Bright, white sparkling Denjuu said.

"Kanzou… Always trying to get out the easy way… and always trying to get in my way…" Diablos said.

"I cannot continue this fight now. I'm needed elsewhere." Kanzou said, slowly descending to the ground, toward Takedama Village.

"I'll overlook the fact you got away from me this time, but hear this, Next time will be different…" Diablos vanished into a Dark cloud.

"There's something… Different about that Denjuu. I can't seem to find out what it could be… A certain power hidden on the inside, yes, that must be it." Kanzou landed in Takedama Village. Everyone ran for their lives, but Rex stood still, he was protecting his head with his arms, and closing his eyes as tight as he could.

"What's he doing? He's a goner if he stands there any longer!" Everyone was questioning why Rex didn't move.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please, relax." Kanzou tried to calm Rex down.

"So… You're a… Good Denjuu?" Rex asked very softly.

"Yes. I watch over these lands, but Diablos is just making things difficult for this world as of now… But that aside…" Kanzou said in a calm tone.

"Excuse me, did you say… This world? So there are others?" Rex somehow politely interrupted.

"Of course."

"Do you know a place called Toronko Village?" Rex was shaking on the inside.

"Hmm… I… Believe so… Why is it you ask?"

"My brother is there… I… I just want him back… You can bring him back here, right?" Rex asked hoping he would get a good answer.

"Unfortunately, I cannot. I can, however, tell where he is. He's currently at Paparuna Lake, as of right now."

"H-How do you even know who he is?" Rex asked, surprised.

"I watch over all of the Humans and Denjuu Alike. Your brother has made some very good friends lately."

"Oh, I'm glad… He's okay…"

"He couldn't be more okay. There's only one thing wrong with him, though…"

"W-What's that?"

"He's worried about you." Rex looked at the floor, silently.

"I-Is there anything I can do to tell him I need him…?" Rex asked quietly.

"I cannot bring him here physically, but I can send him a message, if you both have something in common on you right now."

"Something in common… Ah! The Red Orb!" Rex looked at his chest.

"Oh? What's this? Hmm… There's a strange energy I'm feeling from that Orb of yours… Ah ha! This Orb carries the power of evolution! If I use this, Your brother shall evolve into a stronger Denjuu!"

"Oh! R-really? Okay. Let's do that, then."

"Alright." Kanzou put his hand on Rex's Red Orb, and both his hand, and the Orb were both shining. It lasted a few minutes.

"D-did it work?"

"It should have."

"Do you have to leave here now?"

"Sadly, I must go. I have to keep Diablos Busy until you can awaken your full power… I know you have what it takes to beat Diablos… I'll be waiting until then!" Kanzou quickly lifted up off the ground and took off.

"Awaken your full power… What could that mean…?" Rex thought to himself.

"Wow, are you okay? How did you stand up to a Denjuu like that?" A Female T-Fanger Ran up to Rex.

"Are you hurt?" The T-Fanger's Punica ran over also.

"I'm fine… Thanks for checking, though…" Rex said a little quietly.

"Where'd those two troublemakers run off to, anyway?" A T-Fanger said.

"They didn't show up, because they were too scared!" A young boy said.

"Yeah! Scaredy cats!" Another Young boy said.

"Crypto… I hope you stay safe…" Rex thought to himself.

Back over to Paparuna Lake, With the Denjuu Team…

"…It kind of goes something like that." Cryptoride just finished explaining something.

"Interesting… I'd like to see it happen sometime." Raygirth said.

"Who knows when that'll be?" Armaru said.

"Whoa!" Cryptoride noticed the Red Orb on his Chest was glowing.

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Fungmachine said, looking at the glowing Orb.

"How does that work, I wonder…" Raygirth thought.

"It looks cool!" Armaru was looking at the Orb with Fungmachine.

"Crypto… I'm so glad to hear you're safe…" Rex's Voice came from the Orb.

"…Rex?" Cryptoride listened closer.

"I met this Good Denjuu named Kanzou, he says he watches over our worlds… But that made me realize, You're actually in a different World! That means Takedama's Antenna Tree doesn't have distance problems, you can't be sent back here because you were sent a completely different world… Unless you have some sort of genius with you…"

"Like myself." Raygirth inched closer to the Orb.

"…You need some sort of a special Antenna Tree to come back… That won't take long will it? Every passing Hour feels like an entire Day without you here… And not much of the Village believes in me, they would rather have you. I can't do this… It's too much for me… Please… Come back as soon as you can… "

"I will…" Cryptoride Put his hand on his Chest and The Orb started glowing. Cryptoride's entire body flashed a bright Red. He slowly grew Taller, The Spikes on his back turned into two big spikes, Almost completely covering his arms… He was now Cryptoburn.

"I wonder if we'll ever find him…?" Cryptoburn looked down at the lake.

"We'll find him… I know we will…" Fungmachine sat next to Cryptoburn.

"You always know just what to say…" Cryptoburn said, looking at the sky, Fungmachine, shocked to find out that those words were his own.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day arrives, the Team is still near the lake, nearly ready to go.

"Cryptoburn, how are you feeling?" Fungmachine asked.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me…" Cryptoburn said, thinking about yesterday.

"…You want to look for Rex, don't you?" Fungmachine said.

"Yes, but… I can't just… Abandon what we're doing… It'll just make me look selfish… Because I'd rather find my brother than save the world…" Cryptoburn looked down.

"…He said we needed a special Antenna Tree, Right? Then let's keep going on our journey, on the lookout for one. That's not too bad, is it?" Fungmachine said.

"I… Guess so." Cryptoburn looked back up at Fungmachine.

"Hey! We leavin' yet?" Armaru said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, where's the giant Tree going to take us?" Raigaleon said, already running up to it. The Team soon follows him.

"Well, here we go again…" Cryptoburn stepped inside the Tree with all the others, They slowly disappeared and were warped to a Small Village, Panses Village. The Team was quickly pushed out of the Antenna Tree for unknown reasons, And nobody seemed to be around.

"Is anyone even here?" Fungmachine asked.

"The place is deserted…" Armaru said, looking around.

"I assume no one's in any of the houses." Raygirth said.

"There's gotta be something around here…" Cryptoburn said.

"There's someone over there!" Raigaleon pointed out.

"Oh, visitors." A Friendly looking Denjuu said, the Team running up to him.

"What happened here? Why's it so quiet?" Cryptoburn asked.

"Because these group of mean people, they, captured nearly all of the Denjuu here and they have them held at this strange mansion north of town."

"I bet that's the Kakuza Party…" Cryptoburn said.

"Who are they?"

"I'll explain later."

"What could it be that they want Denjuu for?" Raygirth wondered.

"I dunno, they've always been random guys, so this must be just another random scheme of theirs." Armaru said.

"Well then could you help us out?"

"That's what we do." Cryptoburn said.

"Okay! I'll look around here!"

"What are we looking for?" Armaru asked.

"Anything! Like a Denjuu or a Person, or… A key, maybe?" The Team ran in 5 different directions, searching for just about anything they could find. There was a fairly large Denjuu roaming around the fountain in the middle of Town, Cryptoburn was going to ask him what he knew, because even if things get ugly, it wouldn't even matter because he looked like an Ocean Type.

"I see you're trying hard to help out those Denjuu."

"Do you have something to do with it?" Cryptoburn asked, with a serious expression.

"So what if I do?"

"What do you want from all of these Denjuu?" Cryptoride asked.

"That's not important, but, I will give you a shot at trying to let them go."

"What do you mean? A Battle?" Cryptoburn said.

"Of course not! I'm talking about a puzzle."

"Ah… I was never a fan of those…"

"See these houses? Open the door to one, come out another."

"Okay…"

"Try to find the one that'll lead you here. But! There's a catch. One of the houses will only take you here if you go into other ones in the correct order."

"Aww, We're gonna' be here awhile…" Cryptoburn slowly walked off and tried a few nearby houses.

"Why's Cryptoburn suddenly going in to the houses…?" Fungmachine thought to himself.

"Aww… Couldn't he have made Raygirth do this?" Cryptoburn passed by Fungmachine.

"W-what? But he was over-!" Fungmachine made a startled look.

"Why the long face?" Armaru stopped Cryptoburn.

"This darn puzzle… It's too hard…" Cryptoburn looked just about ready to fall over.

"Don't feel like usin' your brain, huh?" Armaru said.

"What's that supposed to mean? It's not like you can do this any better…"

"Fine! Watch me try!"

"Good luck. You'll need it." Armaru sped off entering nearly every house in under a few minutes. He comes back after awhile all tired out.

"I… See what you mean…" Armaru fell over next to Crypto.

"What are you guys doing on the floor? Oh! Is it nap time? Yay!" Raigaleon falls over next to the other two.

"Is this puzzle really that hard?" Fungmachine asked as he walked over to Cryptoburn and the others.

"If you want to try, be my guest. But beware, after a few minutes you'll end up here, just like we are." Cryptoburn said.

"I… Guess I can give it a shot…" Fungmachine tries all the doors in many different orders. Nothing worked, and Fungmachine Fell over next to Cryptoburn.

"What'd I tell ya? We're all on the floor now." Cryptoburn said.

"This is a different level of impossible…" Armaru said.

"Why are you all lined up on the floor like that?" Raygirth noticed them all.

"Evil… Puzzle…" Cryptoburn said breathing heavily.

"What's the catch?" Raygirth said.

"Go in these doors, and see if you're lucky enough to end up next to the fountain."

"This shouldn't be too hard…" Raygirth went to try out some of the doors.

"You're going to regret ever saying that in a few seconds…" Cryptoburn watched Raygirth from the floor.

"Oh, What's this? I'm already here? I didn't get to try the other ones yet!" Raygirth was at the fountain in just seconds.

"How…?" Armaru said.

"I don't know and I'm not complaining, let's just get away from here!" Cryptoburn got up and ran to the Large Denjuu that told him to do the puzzle in the first place.

"Interesting performance."

"Hey, no need for sarcasm!" Cryptoburn said.

"You have a whole lot ahead of you if just this was too much."

"Can I just sit this one out?" Cryptoburn asked.

"There's very tough Denjuu ahead, surely you wouldn't want your friends going in alone."

"You're lucky this wasn't a fight."

"What's next on your list of horror?" Armaru asked.

"You have to go inside that mansion and find the room I am in!"

"So, what, this just turned into a game of hide and seek?" Cryptoburn started getting impatient.

"Not exactly, This is different, Instead of doorways, there's warp panels!"

"Ugh…" Cryptoburn and Armaru moaned in unison.

"I don't think it'll be that bad…" Fungmachine said, standing in front of the Mansion's doors.


	20. Chapter 20

The Team enters the mansion, all wondering what that Denjuu was gaining from this.

"Why the heck is he having us do all of this, anyway?" Cryptoburn complained.

"It couldn't be just for fun…" Fungmachine thought.

"I mean, who has enough time on their hands to build a giant mansion with working teleporters that go everywhere?" Armaru questioned.

"What's this 'Teleporter' Mean? Raigaleon wants to know!" Raigaleon thought about what it could be as he continued traveling with the group.

"Oh, I didn't think other people were here. Denjuu also." Raygirth noticed.

"So you mean he finds innocent T-Fangers and Denjuu alike and forces them to do these insane puzzles?" Cryptoburn said.

"…Just because he knows they can't do it?" Armaru finished his sentence.

"I don't think that's the case…" Fungmachine said.

"It has to be! Why else would all of these People and Denjuu be here?" Cryptoburn and Armaru both said.

"Do you think one of them knows a way?" Raigaleon asked.

"They're all just like us, they just came in and have no idea how this works." Raygirth answered.

"They have pictures on Teleporters." Raigaleon noticed.

"Maybe that marks them… Hmm… I might just be able to figure this out… Hmm… A Seedling, A Tree, and a Leaf…" Raygirth examined the pictures closely.

"Teleporters aren't meant for looking! Raigaleon thinks They're for going in! Come on! Like this!" Raigaleon quickly pushed Raygirth inside the Teleporter that had a picture of a seedling on it. Raigaleon soon follows.

"Did you guys hear somethin'?" Armaru asked, as everyone looked around the room.

"Hey… Where'd Raygirth and Raigaleon get off to?" Cryptoburn kept looking all over the place for them.

"You don't think they went into one of the Teleporters, did you?" Fungmachine thought aloud.

"I know Raygirth wouldn't ditch us like that… But Raigaleon wouldn't notice we weren't right behind him and go inside one… You know what? Yeah, that's what probably happened." Cryptoburn said.

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's go catch up!" Armaru said, already running for the Teleporters.

"Oh, fantastic. There's three of them." Cryptoburn sarcastically said.

"Which one could they have taken…?" Fungmachine was thinking.

"Probably the middle one, assuming his quick acting, not thinking logic." Armaru said.

"You have a good point there…" Cryptoburn said.

"I'm takin' this one, whether or not you take this one too, is up to you!" Armaru jumped onto the Teleporter with a Tree on it.

"We can't let him go alone, but I do want to see what's in the last one…" Fungmachine was curious.

"Well I can go…" Cryptoburn volunteered without thinking first.

"I don't want you to go by yourself, same for Armaru…" Fungmachine stopped him.

"You have to go alone too, you know. Well, maybe not, assuming you magically pick the one they did." Cryptoburn said.

"But, you might get outmatched by lots of Denjuu attacking at once!… It's just… I don't want that to happen to you…" Fungmachine said.

"Shouldn't you be worrying if **you're** going to be okay, first?" Cryptoburn said.

"Yeah, but…" Fungmachine couldn't say anything without it being mumbling.

"Look, That's nice and cool of you to do that, but I think this is what we have to do. I'm gonna' take this last one. It's up to you to choose whichever you think is right, I'm not stopping you." Cryptoburn got into the Teleporter with a leaf on it.

"Cryptoburn… I trust you…" Fungmachine got into the first one with a seedling on it.

Let's check with Raygirth and Raigaleon…

"Were we… separated from them?" Raygirth wondered.

"It'll be fine, everyone manages to find Raigaleon again when Raigaleon gets lost somehow!" Raigaleon said.

"Is that why you do that?" Raygirth asked.

"Do what?"

"Just get lost really easily whenever we're in a cave, or a mansion, or whatever it be."

"Oh, that. Yeah! It's a fun feeling when you all come to find Raigaleon!"

"We have to go through a lot of trouble to find you sometimes, you know."

"Oh… Raigaleon's sorry."

"Speaking of which… You just got lost again, But this time, I'm lost with you."

"We'll be fine! You strong aren't you?"

And now with Armaru…

"They had to of taken this one… It's so… Go into-able!"

"Hey! Little Denjuu over there! Are you trying to get through here?" A Boy called Armaru.

"I'm not little, And I'm trying to find my friends I got separated with."

"Oh, well, just so you know, there's no Angry Denjuu or T-Fangers willing to battle up ahead. We just finished checking over here. There could have been something I missed, but I'm not really su-" Armaru ran off right before he could finish.

"There's gotta' be something here! There's **gotta' **be something here! My logic will not be proven wrong!" Armaru quickly jumped into the next Teleporter.

With Cryptoburn...

"Now that he said that, I can't help but think about it, What **if **I get outmatched by tons of Denjuu at once?... At least things look clear so far..." Cryptoburn walked slowly looking at the large mirrors on the walls.

"It's kind of lonely without all those guys here." Cryptoburn kept walking straight through the hallway. Suddenly he hears a strange sound from far ahead.

"What was that?" Cryptoburn ran ahead and stopped quickly.

"Fungmachine?"

And last, but not least, with Fungmachine...

"I wonder how everyone's doing... I never did like being alone, because I just think of how everyone else is doing all the time... Ah, And now I have no clue where I am, or where I came from and there's no one in sight... It's tough being alone..." Fungmachine hears the same sound as Cryptoburn, he runs over to the sound quickly and finds...

"Cryptoburn?"

Back over to Raygirth and Raigaleon...

"Something tells me this place is a whole lot bigger than it should be." Raygirth said.

"If we keep going in Teleporters won't we make it out?" Raigaleon said.

"I guess so, but that's easy to say. It would take too long. The right way could've been somewhere before or even this way, heck, we might have took the wrong way from the start!"

"Ooh! what's that?" Raigaleon runs off.

"Oh, not this again... Wait!" Raygirth chases after him. "Huh? I could've sworn I saw Armaru just now... Oh, boy. I'm hallucinating now." Raygirth continues chasing after Raigaleon.

And back with Armaru...

"Ugh... What if we wanna' quit? Maybe you didn't take it into consideration that THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE?! Ugh. I'm never gonna' get out of here now. And I'm gonna starve in here and... Oh no. Oh no! I have to make it out of here! I'm too young to starve in a mansion with Teleporters in it!" Armaru ran for anything that looked like a way out of the room. "Huh? Wasn't he that Ray... Uh... Ray... Denjuu... Guy? Eh, He'll find me if he needs me."

Joining Cryptoburn again...

"I didn't think we'd meet up so quickly." Fungmachine said.

"Why did you sound like that was a bad thing? I thought you'd be more surprised. Eh, whatever, I was gonna try this one over here..." Cryptoburn said, walking over to the Teleporter to his left.

"What are you, Crazy? It has to be that one." Fungmachine pointed to the other one.

"What do you mean?"

"Here, look. I'll even try it for you." Fungmachine steps inside. Cryptoburn does too. It ended up being the right way. "You see?"

"That was kind of a jerk move of you, man." Cryptoburn made a face.

"But this is the Right way!"

"I know you. First, you wouldn't have stopped me from going into that Teleporter, Second, I know you wouldn't have the guts to call me crazy. Third, I know you would never try a Teleporter before me because you'd be afraid it's the wrong way. Last, I mean come on, anyone can see you're not acting like yourself."

"That was a Rather quick Deduction don't you think? I can't believe you called me fake, Cryptoburn..."

"Aww... Don't use my name like that... The Fungmachine I know is the only one that can do that right..."

"See? You did it again! After this whole time... I thought I actually made a good friend..." "Oh, now you went **too **far. We're settling this now, I know you're not Fungmachine!" Cryptoburn bashed into the imposter Fungmachine with his arm. After a little while after the hit, he disappeared into a dark purple puff of smoke.

"T-That was amazing, Cryptoburn..." The actual Fungmachine was around the corner, and heard the whole thing.

"Aww, that was notihin'." Cryptoburn put his hands behind his head and let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry if I was ever angry at you... And I'm sorry in advance if it happens in the future..."

"Aww, don't be like that. Awkward Buddy hug?" Cryptoburn spread his arms out.

"Sure." Fungmachine looked at him few seconds afterwards.

"When we get back up with the others, That didn't happen." Cryptoburn pointed to where they were standing as he walked to the next Teleporter.

"Heheh... Nope!" Fungmachine followed.


	21. Chapter 21

Now that Cryptoburn and Fungmachine's Problems are solved, what about Raygirth and Armaru?

"Whew, this stuff can really get to you sometimes..." Raygirth wondered what he saw a few minutes back.

"Hey, it's you!" Armaru jumped out in front of him.

"Sorry, I can't talk right now, I'm trying to..." His voice faded as he kept going farther and farther.

"What? You cant just ditch me here! We would've had the chance to regroup again, but noooo..." Armaru chased after Raygirth.

"Heads up!" Armaru tackled Raygirth.

"Agh, what was that for?" Raygirth said, slowly getting up and swiping the dust off himself. "Now that I lost him, what did you want?"

"Oh, sorry your big rescue mission was so important. I just thought you'd have a better reaction to seeing one of your friends again."

"Hey, don't shove being the bad guy on me, you know how Raigaleon gets lost, you know how we have to find him every time, And I'm pretty confident it's not going to be fun finding him in here."

"So that's your reason for ditching me in this Mansion? Some friend you are..."

"You took this conversation way farther than you should have. You know what? I have a theory, The boss, or a Denjuu, or whatever it be, is making these copies of us to throw at each other, and he just decided to throw you my way."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it now. Maybe this'll get you off my tail..." Raygirth Attacked the Armaru imposter. It disappears quickly.

"I wonder how Cryptoburn and Fungmachine are gonna' handle that. You know how emotional they get... I have to get them to tell that story sometime... Oh well, gotta' get moving again." Raygirth continued navigating the hallways.

With Armaru...

"It's probably that way... No, It's this way... Or maybe the last one? Ugh..."

"Having some trouble?" The Raygirth imposter stepped behind Armaru.

"What do you think?"

"Well I think you're doing just fine. Carry on then."

"Hey, come on! You're better than that. Maybe you're just tired... Yeah, That's it! I got just the thing that'll..." Armaru charged forward, and The Raygirth Imposter disappeared.

"What the... Cool! I didn't know he could do that! I have to ask him how he did that later." Armaru charged for a Teleporter, forgetting before that he had trouble deciding.

Back with Cryptoburn and Fungmachine...

"Do you think everyone else had to do what you did?" Fungmachine was talking about the imposter from earlier.

"I think so..." Cryptoburn kept walking with his hands behind his head.

"I just can't seem to stop wondering how the others are doing..."

"I'm sure they're fine, don't worry."

"B-but..."

"You know, that's why I like you. You remind me of Rex a lot sometimes. like right now for example, he'd do the same thing, he'd worry about everybody else so much he'd forget to worry about himself. Oh, not to mention I don't think he could handle being by himself..."

"Isn't he alone at Takedama...?" Fungmachine didn't finish.

"Don't remind me." Cryptoburn put his hand over his face and shook his head slowly and sighed. "I messed up."

"Normally I'd say I know he's fine, but I know he's hurt... Because you're not there with him..."

"I hope he's not having a bad time..."

All the way over in Takedama Village...

"I have to think for a little bit... Maybe I'll go over to the Forest outside... Oh, I hope I don't run into Koikaru..." Rex said to himself.

"What was that?" Koikaru heard.

"Oh... U-um..." Rex was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna' get in your face, this time anyway, but instead, I'm going to give you a few pointers on how to be tougher! Besides, I can't stand to see you the way you are."

"Oh, this is gonna' be good." Suguri watched them from a distance.

"Let's see... Let's try... Your moves! You have one that makes fire, don't you?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Try attacking me with it! I wanna' see how much it doesn't hurt... Anyway! Don't hold back! It'll only make your move weaker!"

"I-I... Guess so." Rex prepared the move.

"Ready for it..." Koikaru looked like he was ready for anything to come his way.

"Now!" Suguri signaled, and Koikaru nimbly rolls to his side.

"Wh-What?" Rex thought after he shot the fireball.

"Heheh, sorry 'bout that! Until next time!" Koikaru and Suguri both ran off.

"What were they talking about?" Rex looked around him, and realized his fireball landed in a bush, and it caught fire.

"Oh no! Um... Um..." Rex was shaking on the inside like he's been freezing for a whole day. He was overcome by so much pressure he fainted next to a tree.

"Koikaru... Why would he do this? The Village... It'll be burned to ashes... And It's all because of me... It's my fault... I did this..." These were the only things going through his mind. Quite a bit later, He wakes up to find the fire put out, but over half the town was gone.

"Wh-what happened here?" Rex said as he looked around the burnt village.

"Don't try to act innocent!" A boy ran up to Rex.

"Huh?"

"We know it was you, you're the only one in the whole village capable of starting a fire!"

"But I didn't...!"

"What did you even gain from doing this? I'll just let you think about that, you monster." He ran off.

"And now none of us have a home anymore!" Another boy showed up.

"But I was..."

"None of your excuses, you horrible creature!" He ran off with the other boy.

"Rex... It was you, wasn't it?" The mayor, a Burenica, walked up to him.

"I-I can explain!"

"Go on then."

"It was... Koikaru and Suguri..."

"You do know that you're the only one that has a fire attack, correct?"

"I know that! It's just...!"

"Then what happened?"

"Koikaru said he was going to train me, so he told me to attack him with Fireball, He said he was going to take the hit, but he dodged it and a bush caught fire and..." Rex sat down and cried with his hands over his face.

"Even if it was an accident, you still have to be careful about what it is you do! Playing with Fire outside the village is plenty dangerous, You know that!" Though he appears angry, somewhere on the inside, a small part of him felt guilty for yelling at Rex while he was crying.

"I... I..." Rex couldn't say anything without being constantly interrupted by his sobbing and sniffling.

"Just get out of here already!" A Man's voice came from a small distance away.

"I knew you were up to something you little sneak... Crypto's brother would never do something as horrible as this...! Mayor, please do something about this! A monster such as him shouldn't be welcomed here!" A Woman walked up to Burenica.

"But, surely I could never be so strict on a child..." Burenica said, preparing himself to do so if he had to.

"What are you saying? Do you realize how much destruction that little beast caused? Do you know how much of our homes were destroyed because of him?"

"(Sigh) ...I guess there's no stopping you all. Rex." Burenica called him. He sat up and looked at him with his hands shaking near his chest. Trying his best not to burst with sadness and fear.

"I hereby declare you banished from Takedama Village. You are no longer welcomed here. I will allow you to take your belongings with you before you leave, however. Now, Go." Rex got up and walked over to the lake, where he picked up a long, white strap made of cloth, and wrapped it around his left arm. After shedding a few tears over the lake, he proceeded to the Village exit.

"I'm... Sorry... Everybody..." Rex took one last look behind him as he slowly walked out of the village.

"And good riddance!" Everybody left the scene afterwards.

"Oh... What have I done...? What am I going to tell Crypto when he returns? Aaahhh... I'll never be able to look him the eye ever again..." He watched Rex slowly fade from his view. After a bit of walking, Rex found a good hiding place amongst some trees nearby.

"I can't believe this happened... all of this... It was all... My fault..." It was getting dark and Rex was getting ready to sleep.

"...I thought we finally had a place to call home... But I ruined everything... Because I'm a heartless monster who brings grief to everyone nearby..." Rex sighed and turned over.

"I don't know what to do... I can't go back to Takedama... And everybody in Tokaribe is sure to have heard the news by now... Nobody wants me around... I bet even Crypto would stop loving me... Oh... I don't want to think about that... I don't think I could go on living... Crypto... You're all I have left... Please don't leave me..." Tears we're rolling down his cheeks as he was shivering, enduring the cold night.

"Crypto..."


	22. Chapter 22

"Man, this place goes quite a ways, huh?" Cryptoburn said, still walking through the place.

"I'm starting to wonder if this maze really is impossible..." Fungmachine said, looking down.

"Well we gotta' keep trying these teleporters either way..." They both got in, but afterward, there was another Denjuu standing rather close to them.

"Heh, sweet dreams, kid."

"Huh?" Cryptoburn sounded confused. The mysterious Denjuu quickly jabbed Cryptoburn in the stomach, and he passed out.

"Cryptoburn! W-Why did you do that? We're all just trying to get out of here aren't w-" He was gone. Fungmachine looked around the place, and found a door, not a teleporter, but a door. He looked inside and it appeared to be the end of the maze.

"We did it... Just a bit farther, Cryptoburn..." Fungmachine was pushing him, because there was no way he was carrying him. He made it about halfway across the room until that mysterious Denjuu came back again, picking up Cryptoburn and running off.

"Hey! Wait!" Fungmachine chased him through the whole maze, even through the teleporters. this went on for a few minutes, and they all arrived at the entrance. Fungmachine ran out of the mansion to find Cryptoburn laying in the grass, with no other Denjuu in sight.

"Ah, he was trying to lure me out the maze... And... I guess it just worked..." Fungmachine sat next to Cryptoburn, shaking him.

"Mmhhh..." Cryptoburn just kept making sounds and rolling over.

"I wonder what he could be dreaming about..."

Inside Cryptoburn's dream...

"Huh? It's... Raining? Not the mood I wanted it to be when I came back, but whatever." Cryptoburn said, stepping outside Takedama's Antenna Tree.

"Now, where is he... He doesn't like rain, so maybe he'll be over..." He checked over by the Trees next to the lake.

"No... Wow, I never thought It'd be this hard to find Rex... Maybe I'll ask the mayor..."

"Oh, a new visitor! Who might you be?" Burenica stood in front of Cryptoburn.

"Come on. Is this a trick you're playing on me? It's me, Crypto!"

"But you don't look anything like I remember him..."

"The red orb?" Cryptoburn pointed to it.

"Ah, you are! You really are Crypto! Wow, I didn't recognize you because you evolved!"

"As much as I'd like to catch up on things... Do you know where Rex is?"

"Oh... About him..."

"What is it?! Tell me!" Cryptoburn picked up Burenica.

"He was involved in an accident that caused nearly our whole town to be burnt to the ground..."

"No! You're lying! Where is he?!" Cryptoburn threw him to the ground, but not hard because he **was **the mayor.

"I don't know where he could be by now..."

"You banished him from the town, didn't you?" Cryptoburn got to that point where he would scare Fungmachine.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Well, I hope you didn't have any plans for me sticking around. Because you banished Rex, I have to go out into the world and search for him, So that means I wont be here to save the day all the time anymore. Not to mention you **Banished** him, so neither he nor I can return here ever again. So, great job on that. I hope you're proud of your decision!" Cryptoburn ran off to find Koikaru and Suguri.

"Hey, who's that big Denjuu over there?" Koikaru noticed.

"He's coming straight for us..." Suguri said.

"And he looks angry...!" they both ran off to find a hiding place, that only made Cryptoburn run faster. Cryptoburn picked them both up, gripping them rather tightly by their throats.

"...What did you do to him..." Cryptoburn was looking at the floor, prepared to do his worst.

"U-uhm..."

"ANSWER ME!" Cryptoburn almost sounded louder than the thunder that was constantly striking.

"W-what are you t-talking about?"

"Don't you **DARE **even lie to me! I can see right through you! You know perfectly well who I am and what I'm looking for!" They both just kept staring at Cryptoburn, not saying a word.

"Why do you even pick on him like you do? Because he's so delicate? Because he's the only one you actually CAN scare? Look, you mess with Rex, you mess with **ME**. And I'm pretty confident you don't want to mess with me! I have pretty deadly powers, and I won't hesitate to use them!" Cryptoburn put Suguri down and charged a large ball of Energy with his free hand and kept it there for a few seconds before putting it out.

"Do you know how it feels to be all alone in the open world, with no place you can call home? You're stuck. You have nowhere you can go for safety! Oh, and forget about food. You must go out there, and get what little you can so you don't starve for the next few hours! And that's not the worst part! You go to sleep everyday hoping you won't get attacked by wild Denjuu while you sleep! Not to mention you have to sleep on the cold ground, which is now mud because it's raining!"

"That sounds kinda' scary..."

"It does, doesn't it? Well that's what you put Rex through by pulling your little stunt! Oh, and did I mention thunder scares the life out of him?"

"..." Koikaru and Suguri didn't dare say a word.

"...If I didn't feel so guilty about it, I'd show you exactly how all of that feels, but I'd never forgive myself if I did that. You lucked out." Cryptoburn finally put Koikaru down.

"Don't ever make me do this again. And I'm pretty sure you don't want me to do this again either. Just remember, you mess with Rex, you mess with me. I'm watching you, even when I'm not around!" Cryptoburn slowly walked away from them.

"W-Woah..." Neither Koikaru nor Suguri could bring up the courage to say anything.

"Rex! Rex!" Cryptoburn ran outside the town looking for him.

Back in the real world...

"Mmmhhh... Rex..." Cryptoburn was still twisting and turning on the floor.

"Oh? Is he getting up?" Fungmachine sat up and swiped the grass off his back.

"Oh... Agh... What... What happened?" Cryptoburn said, getting up.

"You were knocked unconscious and I was tricked into leaving the maze, which is why we're outside. By the way, you were turning and making sounds while you were unconscious, what were you dreaming about?"

"Is that why he randomly apologized after the fake clone thing? Because I get scary when I'm angry...?" Cryptoburn thought to himself.

"Cryptoburn?" Fungmachine snapped him back into reality.

"I... Don't want to talk about it..."


End file.
